


An Anal Mella-bration

by ManBoyDudeGuy



Category: Professional Wrestling, Smackdown - Fandom, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dominatrix, Double Penetration, F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Humiliation, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Public Humiliation, Rimming, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 25,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManBoyDudeGuy/pseuds/ManBoyDudeGuy
Summary: Asuka Vs. Carmella, Winner Takes All
Relationships: Billie Kay/Peyton Royce, Carmella/Billie Kay, Carmella/Kana | Asuka, asuka/peyton royce, peyton royce/carmella
Comments: 16
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Smackdown June 5th 2018.

Carmela was briskly striding away from the gorilla position, an ecstatically smug expression covering her face. She had just laid out Asuka. The Asuka. The unstoppable, undefeatable ass wrecking Asuka. The fact that the former NXT Champion had just competed in, and won, a two-on-one handicap match was irrelevant to her. Haters always tried to discount her achievements, they did the same thing when she pinned Charlotte Flair to become Smackdown Women’s Champion. 

It was infuriating to the self proclaimed Princess of Staten Island. She won the first ever Women’s Money in the Bank match. She pinned Charlotte Flair all by herself. She did everything she was told she would never be able to do and still didn’t get the respect she so desperately craved. Not the respect of the fans, she couldn’t care less what those losers thought. She wanted respect for the other women in the locker room.

It’s hard to change your image in the WWE, the division was filled with some of the most beautiful, competitive and domineering women walking the Earth. If you ever develop the reputation of being a bottom, it’s almost impossible to wash off. Something Carmella was constantly reminded of. Through her own memories Sasha Banks or Charlotte Flair bending her over in the showers after practice in NXT, and through the taunts of her fellow competitors. No less than an hour after Carmella won the Smackdown Women’s Championship, Charlotte was sure to update her Strap-Chat story with old videos of Carmella repeatedly going ass-to-mouth. 

Strap-Chat was an exclusive app, it’s existence was only known by women in the wrestling Industry. Mostly those in WWE but invitations were occasionally offered to women from other companies. The project was funded by Stephanie McMahon in complete secrecy, not even the developers knew what the app would eventually be used for. It was functionally similar to Snapchat, however it’s main use was for female wrestlers to broadcast their sexual conquests to their peers and for arranging hook ups.

Since its launch, some of the most pivotal moments in the anal annals of WWE history have been broadcast on the app. From Charlotte Flair cementing her position as the undisputed alpha by anally annihilating Becky Lynch and Sasha Banks after Wrestlemania in 2016 to Alexa Bliss’s stunning ascent from NXT bottom to one of WWE’s most vicious butt tamers. If you wanted to be taken seriously, there was one sure fire way to go about it. Take down someone who’s respected and show the whole women’s wrestling world that you’re not to be fucked with.

Carmella was so caught up in her satisfaction, lost in thoughts of the respect she sought after, that she didn’t hear the increasingly loud, rapid footsteps echoing from behind her. Not until it was too late. Suddenly she was grabbed by the straps of her white tank top and roughly pushed against a wall in the backstage hallway. Startled briefly, it takes a short moment for her to realize the furious face of Asuka staring back at her as if she was about to murder Carmella on the spot.

“You! You are not ready for Asuka! You are the Princess! Little slut! Asuka is the Empress! You bow to me!” Asuka practically growls directly in Carmella’s face. Still dressed in her ring gear, toned body slick with sweat from the hard fought handicap match. 

“Whoa whoa whoa, easy girl.” Carmella nervously laughs, trying to defuse the tense situation she finds herself in. Asuka had just competed but she still had enough strength to effortlessly pin the Champion to the wall, it was terrifying to think what she would do to her with a fresh gas tank. “If you take me out now, I won’t be able to defend the championship and you’ll lose your shot.”

“I don’t care; You should not have messed with Asuka.” The dominating joshi replies in her usual direct and intense tone. 

“No? You don’t care if you lose your shot at this?” Carmella raises her eyebrow suggestively, referring not to her championship belt but to her toned, tanned body. Rubbing her soft hands gently over Asuka’s powerful arms as she does, quickly changing the kind of tension the two were experiencing. “How about it Asuka? You and Me, Winner Takes All: Don’t you want a shot at my fabulous body?

“.....Deal.” Asuka finally accepts after a long moment, her own eyebrow raised in apprehension at Carmella’s offer. The Empress of Tomorrow was known for her insatiable lust, this wasn’t the first time someone had tried to pacify her rage with the offer of hot, lesbian sex but she was surprised Carmella would so readily put her ass on the line. It was one of the few asses she hadn’t buried herself balls deep in during her dominating run through NXT and WWE and Asuka intended to correct that. “I will break you! E-Z P-Z! E-Z P-Z!”

“Uh no, nuh uh. In case you missed it, this is my Kingdom now. I did what you couldn’t do and beat Char-” Carmella began but the psychotic glare in Asuka’s eyes made her think better of continuing. Charlotte ending Asuka’s undefeated streak at Wrestlemania is still clearly a touchy subject for the multi-color haired joshi.

“I will break you: And then I will break Charlotte! Because no one is ready for Asuka!” The joshi angrily shouts before releasing her firm grip on the Smackdown Women’s Champion and turning to storm down the hallway towards the women’s locker room. It was true, her loss to Charlotte Flair at Wrestlemania weighed heavily on Asuka’s mind. It wasn’t a Winner Take All match so she kept her anal virginity but she lost her undefeated streak. A streak she had built for 914 days, all gone in a single night. It was supposed to be her night. The night she would overcome the only women who could ever truly challenge her and she failed. 

To make matters worse, she had that loss thrown in her face by Sonya Devile and Mandy Rose. Two women who would never have fucked with her before but they sensed weakness or at least they thought they sensed weakness. Asuka couldn’t let that stand, it was an insult to her status as a butt buster and she had a plan to show Fire and Desire and every other woman on Smackdown that she was still to be feared.

Tonight she was going to tie Sonya to a chair and make the former MMA fighter watch as she fucked her girlfriend, Mandy. Sonya was going to watch as every ounce of loyalty and self-respect was pounded out of the women she loved. She was going to be cucked by a superior woman and the whole thing would be plastered over Strap-Chat. A lesson for anyone else who would dare try to challenge her on Smackdown and a vision of what Carmella could expect if she lost at Money in the Bank.

“Yeah well I did beat Charlotte! I beat Charlotte all by myself! That means I’m better than her and I’m better than you! Capeesh!” Carmella says once she’s sure Asuka is out of earshot. At one time just the sight of Asuka would make her asshole ache with anticipation but that was the past. She was a top now and planned to celebrate as a champion should. Carmella spent her night at the club with Naomi, tearing up the dance floor before making their way back to the hotel and tearing the clothes from each other's bodies. The Princess of Staten Island fucked that insanely thick, black booty until sunrise. Bending the flexible, former Funkadactyl into every position she could think of. 

One would be forgiven for thinking Carmella would be worried about putting her ass on the line against one of the most prolific butt busters in the history of wrestling but she slept soundly that night, curled up with Naomi’s warm body. 

****  
Money in the Bank 2018

That match started as everyone in the audience expected, Asuka taking early control and basically toying with the champion. Carmella tried to engage on the feet but her wide swings were swiftly countered by Asuka’s lightning fast strikes. The Empress could have locked on the Asuka Lock at any point and ended the match but she was enjoying herself a little too much. She wanted to make the former Enzo and Cass manager suffer for weeks of trash talking and what better way than a public humiliation before a private domination.

“You are not ready for Asuka!” The woman formerly known as Kana laughs while her opponent uses the ropes to drag herself back up to her feet, into the corner of the ring.

“That’s all you got? No wonder Charlotte beat you.” Carmella retorts with a deviant smile.

That small verbal jab was all it took to turn Asuka’s mood, suddenly she saw red and rushed the corner, laying in powerful, violent kicks and forearms before being pulled away by the referee. Carmella, who was barely on her feet due to the vicious onslaught, just had the wherewithal to follow out her plan and remove the top turnbuckle while the referee was trying to restrain her challenger.

The instant the referee let’s her go, Asuka charged once again, sprinting across the ring at full speed towards the corner. That would prove to be her undoing as Carmella just barely managed to move out of the way in time, leaving The Empress of Tomorrow to run head first into the exposed steel turnbuckle. The champion quickly capitalizes on this by rolling her challenger up with a schoolgirl pin, grabbing a handful of tights for good measure. Asuka was seeing stars, she barely even registered the referees hand hitting the mat for a third time, signalling the end of the match.

Everyone in the arena was stunned, even Carmella appeared to be a bit surprised but none more so than Asuka herself. Carmella? How did she go from being undefeated for 914 days to losing to fucking Carmella? She sat there on her knees while The Princess of Staten Island celebrated like she’d just won the lottery. Taking turns climbing each corner of the ring to show of her freshly defended championship. 

“Huh, I guess Asuka wasn’t ready for me.” The trash talking, moon walking Princess proving herself worthy of her name, taunting the woman she just cheated out of a world championship. “Meet me in my locker room, we have a big night ahead of us.”

Asuka looked up defiantly, yet only for a moment as the reality of the situation slowly set in. This is how it ended, her anal cherry had been defended against some of the most talented, powerful wrestlers in the world. She had broken her competitors all across the world for almost 15 years and now this joke of a champion would get to use her in any way she desired. Asuka would be made to debase herself like a common whore for the amusement and pleasure of a woman she considered so far beneath her. How did it come to this?

*****

Asuka had never felt so anxious before in her life, her confidence had always been unwavering, yet as she stood there in Carmella’s private dressing room, she felt nervousness unlike anything she had ever experienced. It was a nervousness born from anticipation of what was to come, namely her impending ass fucking. For the first time she could relate to the feeling she had imposed on countless women throughout her life and career and she couldn’t stand it.

“Who’s ready for a Mella-bration?” Carmella says cheerfully, as she opens the door and steps into the dressing room. Her ecstatic mood was completely opposite to Asuka’s, who was too frustrated to even offer a reply. “Awwww, come on don’t be like that. I’ve been thinking, it’s not fair for you to lose that way. You are THE Asuka after all. You can leave, I’ll celebrate with someone else tonight.”

“......” Asuka once again offers no reply, this time due to her disbelief. Was she actually saved? Did Carmella have more honor than she thought? “....Thank y-”

“SYKE!” Carmella laughs obnoxiously at her own joke, offering her challenger hope just so she could strip it away. “You should see the look on your face right now, you’re all like, uhhhhhh.”

“....You….will be sorry” Asuka says with her usually broken, yet direct English. Gritting her teeth and clenching her fists tightly, trying to prevent herself from knocking the Champion outcold. Asuka lived her life by a strict code, her Bushido. Her Way of the Warrior. She never backed down from any challenge and took on all comers but there was another, even more important. Her Butt-shido. Her Way of the Butt-pounder. It was a simple code, she had held many women to it after defeating them with their asses on the line but for the first time ever, she found herself on the other side. Now she was the one who must submit. As incomprehensibly unbearable as that was. She had to honor her Butt-shido. Which meant doing everything Carmella asked of her.

“Really? That’s how you talk to the new alpha? That’s seriously so disrespectful. You know what? I was gonna be nice but you need to be punished.” Carmella walks over towards and then sits in a steel folding chair in the corner of the locker room, championship belt still secured around her waist. “Get over here so I can spank some respect into you.”

Asuka’s face was flushed from a mixture of embarrassment and fury, it felt as though all her muscles were tensing together at once. Her teeth threatened to shatter from the force she clenched them. It was unbearable but she had to do as she was beckoned. Slowly she made her way over to Carmella, pausing to look her in the eyes but what she saw only sought to make her frustrations worsen. Normally she could intimidate a person just through a glare but Carmella’s eyes were not afraid. The Staten Island Princess would never have dared be so brazenly disrespectful even an hour ago but things were different now. Asuka was under her control and they both knew it. So with a groan of annoyance, Asuka did as she was bid and bent over Carmella's knee.

“Good girl.” Carmella beams, running her hands all over Asuka’s covered booty, grabbing two handfuls of those meaty checks before delivering a firm double slap causing them to jiggle wildly. The champion had planned to draw this out for as long as possible, to really savor the moment but the rush of having Asuka bend over her knee was intoxicating. She was so turned on that she couldn’t bear waiting to really get down to business any longer, quickly pulling down her challenger's tights to fully expose her thick behind. “You’re gonna love what I do to this fat ass. Charlotte wasn’t good enough to take it but I did. I’m better than her and I’m better than y-.”

“”You are nothing!” Asuka finally bursts out in rage, although still unmoving from her position bent over the knee of her new owner. It was one thing to be beaten and humiliated but Carmella’s endless tirade was too much. The Empress actually thought for a brief moment that it would be better if Charlotte had taken her ass at Wrestlemania, then at least she would be spared losing her anal virginity from someone as annoying as Carmella. Although those thoughts were quickly silenced by a firm slap on her exposed checks.

“Nothing!? I am the moon walking, trash talking, Princess of Staten Island. I’m the champion. I’m the new alpha.” Carmella's braggadocious rant continued as she unleashed an onslaught of powerful spanks to her new plaything’s booty. “You’re the one who’s nothing, nothing but my new whore.”

The former NXT Champion presses her lips together, hoping to remain silent in response to the butt bashing she was on the receiving end of, knowing that any small sound of discomfort would only serve to fuel Carmella’s unrelenting taunts. This was surprisingly difficult, Asuka had herself dished out much more brutal spankings than this but that was on her well trained sluts. Sluts who had their asses conditioned through countless spankings. Asuka had never been spanked before so new physical pain mixed with the mental anguish of bending over for a lesser woman was proving to be a potent and punishing combination.

“Not so tough now are you? Big, strong Asuka is finally getting the spanking she should have gotten years ago. I guess it had to be a special woman to take this ass. It had to be me, it’s like this ass has been waiting for me to come and pound it all night long.” Carmella verbal tirade carried on and with it, more and more hard strikes to Asuka’s increasingly reddening ass checks.

“I am the Empress, I will make you p-ah!” It was just a tiny exclamation. A slight grunt of discomfort caused by a particularly powerful slap at just the right time but it was all the ammunition that Carmella needed.

“You’re gonna make me what? Sorry I didn’t catch that.” The Champions loud, irritating laughs fill the locker room. Joined by the echoing of her hand as it constantly makes contact with Asuka’s soft, firm behind. “How do you think the other girls would react if they heard the almighty Asuka crying like a little bitch. How do you think Charlotte would react? Maybe we should Strap-Chat this and find out?”

“.....Pl..please don’t.” Asuka managed to spit out, her words catching in her throat initially. She had been expecting this but now when faced with the reality of the situation, she could not handle it. The reputation she had built her entire career would be ruined in a single night, much like her streak. Charlotte would never respect her and as much as she hated admitting it to herself, that was important to her.

“Hmmmm. I don’t know. Maybe if you thanked me for spanking you, then I could keep this between us.” Carmella grinned deviously, reveling in the opportunity to torture one of the most powerful women in the WWE. “No? Do you want everyone to see you like this? Has Asuka been a secret little slut all this time?”

“....Tha….thank you.” Those words were somehow ever harder to say, Asuka felt as though she was legitimately going to choke them but anything was worth keeping this immensely humiliating night hidden from the prying eyes of the women’s division.  
“Nuh uh, not good enough. I’ll give you one more chance and you had better call me Princess Carmella.” The champion warns while taking out her phone with her free hand to open the Strap-Chat app.

“....Thank you..for spanking my ass...Princess Carmella.” Asuka didn’t just swallow her pride to say those words, she felt a part of it die. How did she fall so far, so fast? It wasn’t supposed to be like this. She was meant to be champion and Carmella was supposed to be submitting to her.

“SYKE! I can’t believe I got you again!” Carmella’s giggles after she stops recording. Having secretly captured Asuka’s submissive words, ensuring to cut out the context to make it appear Asuka was willingly submitting to her. “The girls are going to go crazy when they see this!”

“NO!” Asuka exclaims while jumping to her feet, breathing heavily and staring at her humilator like a wild animal about to claim its prey. Carmella returns with an impressed look, standing up from her chair to come face-to-face with her fucktoy. 

“You will pay! Asuka will take championship, Asuka will break you!” The Empress says in English before switching to a lengthy and impassioned rant in Japanese. 

“You done? I’ll punish you for this later but for now, get my bags. I’ve got a limo waiting for us outside.” Carmella says dismissively, as she walks past her challenger. Showing the kind of brazen confidence granted to her by the knowledge that Asuka, at least for tonight, belonged to her.

The Empress of Tomorrow was struck by this, no one had ever disregarded her in this way before. No one was stupid enough to attempt it but that was before she lost. Before she lost her streak and before she lost her ass. She could only watch as Carmella casually walked out of the room, leaving her to stew in her rage.

Asuka stood there for a moment, anger still coursing through her before grabbing the chair she had been spanked on and throwing it across the room, sending it crashing into the wall with a loud crash. That was all she could do before the helplessness of the situation gripped her soul once again. With a deep sigh, she hung her head, lifted her tights from around her knees and retrieved Carmella bags before reluctantly leaving the room to follow her new owner.

******

“I know you all loved that little preview from earlier but first I wanna say something. Ever since I came to Smackdown Live, I have been on a meteoric rise to the top. I went from being the last person drafted to the FIRST ever Ms. Money in the Bank; Still none of you took me seriously. Then I beat Charlotte Flair all by myself to become Smackdown Women’s Champion and even that wasn’t good enough for you.” Carmella says into her phone, recording a video for her Strap-Chat story while sitting in the back of her luxurious private limo. 

“Maybe this will show you all what I’ve been saying this whole time, ‘Mella. Is. MONEY.” Carmella goes on before switching from her front camera to her rear camera, showing Asuka still in her ring gear, working her head along Carmella’s big strap-on cock. All the while glaring at the camera with a look sure to make the assholes of many of the women watching shudder.

Every movementt Asuka made felt like a betrayal of her very being. Every bob of her head, every motion of her tongue. Yet to deny Carmella’s commands would mean breaking her sacred code. She was in a no win situation and had no choice but to move her lips up and down the long, rubber shaft in front of her like a common slut. 

“OH! I just thought of such a good caption for this video. She may be The Empress of Tomorrow but tonight she’s just my little whore.” Carmella moans slightly as more incessant giggles fall from her mouth. She then uploads the video to her Strap-Chat story and fully turns her attention to her fresh beaten challenger. “I’m sure you’d be laughing too if your mouth wasn’t full of my cock.”

The former NXT Champion firmly gripped Carmella thighs in response, digging the tips of her fingers into the soft skin of her new owner. The small act of retaliation wasn’t much, especially while she was simultaneously stuffing her mouth full of the Champion’s dick but it was all she could do.

“Oh you wanna get rough? We can get rough.” Carmella moves her left hand onto top of Asuka’s head, forcing her further down along the length of her thick girl-dick. She then begins to thrust her hips upwards and random intervals causing Asuka to gag and choke sloppily. “You really know who to suck cock, are you sure you haven’t done this before?”

“Gahhhhh...Gahhhhh.. Ackkkkk!” Any attempted reply from The Empress was muffled by her own gagging as she was forced to take more dick than she could handle. Saliva was messily passing between her lips, running down the vast length of Camella’s cock as she tried to relax her throat muscles. It was either that or be choked out by the invading strap-on, Asuka had trained innumerable women in the art of oral sex from pussy eating to rimjobs to blowjobs, so she knew the techniques to handling a massive rubber dick even if she wasn’t practiced herself. That proved to be a blessing and a curse right now as it helped her manage the oral onslaught but also added more fuel to the fire of Carmella’s taunts.

“You’re a fucking natural, take all of my fabulous cock you fucking whore!” Camella moans while tilting her head back into the headrest of limo’s seat, she had never been so aroused in her life, which was especially notable for a woman with such an enormous and insatiable sex drive. She felt like she was about to cum just from having her fake-cock orally worshiped, “I bet you’ve been praying for someone like me to come around and put you in your place.”

“Hrkkkkk! Hmmmmm...gahhhh” Asuka continued to groan around the thick meat, although more smoothly than before as she gradually adjusted to its size. The joshi proving herself equally as resilient when it came to fucking as she was with fighting. As she approached the base of the Champion’s cock, The Empress of Tomorrow felt a slight relief knowing she had reached the end of her seemingly endless descent.

“Ohhhhh fuck yes! That’s so fucking hot! Stay right there.” Carmella purrs lustfully, forcibly holding Asuka in place with her fabulously fat cock completely disappearing from view. Using her free hand to grab her phone to snap some pictures, both for her Strap-Chat story and for her own personal amusement. Uploading her favorite photo with the caption “Someone’s worked up an appetite”.The Princess of Staten Island then yanks on Asuka’s multicolored hair, roughly removing the spit drenched strap-on from her mouth.

Asuka takes several deep breaths, trying to regain her composure after being forced to swallow more inches when a normal woman could ever hope to handle. Still glaring up at the women intent on humiliating and degrading her. Why did it have to be Carmella? Bottoming for anyone was already bad enough, why couldn’t it be someone she respected? 

“Don’t give me that look, there’ll be tons of time to suck my cock later. I bet you’ll like it even more than it's covered in your ass. I want to see what else that mouth can do.” Carmella says, while moving off her seat and towards the centre of the large limo, dragging Asuka by her hair and positioning them below the sunroof before sticking her upper body out into the cool, refreshing air. She then pulls her ring gear to the side with one hand while using the other to push her challenger's head into her exposed asshole.

“Hmmmmm...hmmmmm” Asuka finds her voice muffled once again, this time in a position she was much more familiar with, buried between the smooth butt cheeks of another woman. The winner of the first ever Women’s Royal Rumble match loved eating ass, it was her favorite treat and she indulged on a daily basis. Although some tops viewed it as a submissive act, Asuka viewed it as preparation. An appetizer before the main course of hardcore anal sex.

“WOOOOOOO!” Carmella screams into the wind as she’s carried through the streets of Chicago by her private limousine. Already grinding herself on her fucktoy’s face, pussy literally soaking the front of her ring gear due to how horny she was. She had planned to shower and change into her street clothes but was too eager to get her hands on Asuka to do so. 

“Hmmmmmmmm” Asuka attempted to fully focus on rimming her new own, not as an act of subservience but it was just the first thing she actually wanted to do to the champion. Although she planned on it being under radically different circumstances, she was happy to take what she could get right now. Desperate for any lifeline she could latch onto. Masterfully worked her wet tongue against the entrance to Carmella’s grinding backside.

“Shit! Keep doing that! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh!” Carmella moans into the open air, luckily her moans of sexual pleasure appear as innocent cries of celebration to anyone who might overhear them. Licking her lips as her asshole is expertly served by one of the most dominant competitors in the history of WWE. “Ohhhhhhh yeah, oohhhhhhh!”

Asuka, spurred on by Carmella moans of pleasure and her own desperate need to regain some control over the absurd situation she found herself in, took it one step further. Reaching up to once again take a firm grip of the blonde’s thighs, Asuka pushes herself toward. Practically motorboating the champions ass, shoving her tongue as deeply as possible.

“OHHHHHHHHH YEAH! WOOOOOOOOOO!” The former manager of Enzo and Cass throws her head back, loud moans of anal induced joy echoing into the night. Happy she told the driver to take the scenic route so she could enjoy this wonderful rimjob completely. Wildly bucking herself back towards Asuka’s eager mouth as she races towards climax. “‘MELLA. IS. MONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY”

Asuka continues lapping away at Carmella butt, making her ride out the entirety of her intense sexual peak. She felt satisfaction in making the so called top cum purely from anal stimulation. Surely this would prove that Asuka was the real top and Carmella was nothing but a worthless butt slut. Maybe the loud mouth blonde would finally see who really deserved to be in charge.

“God damn! That was so fucking good. We’re definitely doing that next time.” Carmella lowered herself back into the limo and onto one of the seats surrounding the interior, allowing herself to come back down to Earth after her body shaking orgasm. “Who’d have thought big, bad Asuka was a nasty, little ass kisser.”

“No! Next time, you bow to Asuka!” The joshi exclaims in disbelief. She would have been mortified to cum from just having her ass eaten and yet it didn’t shake Carmella’s confidence in the slightest. The champion actually seemed satisfied by the situation.

“Pffff, yeah right. Let’s see you say that after you’ve felt my fabulous cock inside that slutty ass of yours.” Carmella says with a sinister smile while lewdly moving her hand along her saliva drenched cock. “This ‘Mella-Bration isn’t even close to finished…”

******

“My phone is blowing up right now, I’m getting so many supportive messages from you all. I’d just like to take this moment to say thank you…...TO ME!” Carmella chuckles as she speaks into her phone, once again recording videos for her Strap-Chat story. “Let what I’m about to say set in, I beat Asuka. One of the greatest butt busters in wrestling history. I BEAT HER. Me, all on my own. So why don’t we ask her what happens when you underestimate the champ.”

Asuka was kneeling in the classic doggy style position on the bed of Carmella’s fabulous hotel room. Her heart was beating out of her chest as she awaited the official taking of her anal virginity, already gripping the sheets tightly in an effort to relieve her overwhelming anxiety. Painfully aware the most humiliating moment of her life was going to be viewed by her fellow competitors.

“Hope you’re ready for your close up Asuka.” Carmella switches the view to her rear camera, revealing her giant strap-on lining up with the entrance to The Empress’s asshole. What she didn’t film was the time she spent lubing Asuka's ass with her fingers, wanting to create the impression that her challenger’s ass was naturally able to take her great size on the first attempt. Time seemed to stand still as her girlcock hovered outside the awaiting butt in-front of her, with a deep breath she pushed her hips forward, officially becoming the first person to anally penetrate Asuka.

A sharp gasp was the only reply the once feared Asuka could offer as her vice grip like ass was invaded. It was as if her entire body was trying to mentally and physically reject what was happening to her. She was the one who bent other women over, she was the top. This shouldn’t be happening but it was and there was nothing she could do about it. Nothing except take it like an obedient whore.

“Well that’s all the time we have for now, I’ve got an Empress to break after all” Carmella signs off, quickly uploading the video before tossing her phone down beside her on the bed. She almost came again just from the initial penetration, she was actually fucking Asuka’s ass. This was like winning the main event of Wrestlemania to her. To her it was an even greater achievement than winning the Smackdown Women’s Champion. “Huh, weird. You don’t seem so scary with a dick in your ass.”

“Shut up! あなたはこれを後悔します” Asuka shouted in reply, mostly in her native Japanese. If it was possible to die from embarrassment, she would have. Her face was flush, her asshole was struggling to accommodate the head of her owner's fat cock and her head was turned downwards, trying to block out the shame and more importantly, Carmella bottomless insults. All this served from making the once powerful woman look pathetically weak.

“I don’t actually speak Japanese so I’m just going to guess you said, please Princess Carmella, please give me more.” The Smackdown Women’s Champion replied casually, completely dismissive of Asuka’s rage. She then moves her hands to her fucktoy’s waist and begins to slowly, almost delicately send her cock deeper into the insanely tight hole. It’s tightness wonderfully activating the stimulator of her strap-on, working against her still dripping wet cunt. “This ass feels incredible. I think it was made for me.”

Asuka on the other hand wasn’t having as much fun. She thought she was going to split in two around the invading strap-on. Her pain tolerance was legendary but this was a unique sensation, the only way to condition yourself to take a cock of this size was through experience. Experience she simply did not possess. The Empress felt thankful that Carmella had lubed her up in preparation, as degrading as it was listening to the so called Princess babble on while working her lube coated fingers into Asuka’s ass, it was also probably the only thing keeping her asshole from ripping apart. Just the thought of being thankful for something so shameful made her sick. Had she already fallen so far?

“Maybe I should start calling myself the trash talking, ass fucking Princess of Staten Island instead. It’s got a nice ring to it.” Carmella pounders aloud to herself, despite being entirely focused on watching her cock slowly slip away from view and into her challenger’s ass. Showing that talking trash came as naturally, as effortlessly to her as breathing. “I could be the butt fucking Princess and you could be the cock sucking Empress. How does that sound?”

“I will never bow to a slutty little princess, never!” Asuka responds defiantly, even as more and more of Carmella’s cock fills her virgin hole. Her reputation may never recover from tonight and neither would her ego but Asuka was still far too proud to handle the ceaseless insults being poured from the lips of her owner. “飛鳥きをお願いいたことに挑戦飛鳥-AH!”

“This isn’t your kingdom anymore, it’s not Charlotte’s either. It’s MINE! The sooner you accept that fact, the better because I’m the new alpha and I make the rules.” Carmella spits while pushing the last remaining inches into Asuka’s ass with a single, aggressive thrust. This causes the Empress to break from her rant in Japanese and let out a cry in the universal language of pain. “ ‘Mella has the gold, ‘Mella has your ass and ‘Mella is money. Capeesh?”

A shock wave of pain echoes through Asuka’s toned, naked body as she’s suddenly filled beyond her limit with a long, meaty girlcock. Small, pathetic whimpers escaped her mouth. All thoughts flee from her mind as she desperately tries to adjust to the unexpected thrust which has left another woman balls deep inside of her most private hole. A position she had inflicted on many members of the WWE’s women’s locker room during her tenure with the company but one she never thought she’d be on the receiving end of.

“Good girl, see things get so much simpler when you accept your place.” Carmella smugly states, taking Asuka’s silence for compliance. Leaving the entire vast length of her cock inside The Empress’s butt as Asuka visibly struggled to take it. Once again retrieving her phone to take fresh pictures of the latest debasement of her legendary challenger. She briefly even thought about sending some photos directly to Charlotte Flair with the caption “Bet you wish you were me right now.” but decided better of it. Figuring one alpha female was enough to handle right now. “Why don’t you show everyone that you understand the way things are going to be from now on. Thank me for filling you up with my fabulous dick and make me believe it or else I can start pounding some respect into you right now.”

“........” Asuka said nothing at first, partially due to not wanting to give into Carmella’s demands and partially due to being distracted by the enormous shaft splitting her butt in half. As unthinkable as saying those words would have been to her even a few hours ago, right now it was clear it was her only option. Given that the alternative was for her ass to be destroyed and her turned into a worthless, sobbing mess, all for the viewing pleasure of the other female wrestlers. “Thank you for...filling my ass with..big, fabulous cock..Princess Carmella.”

“Oh my god I can’t believe you just said that, what a fucking slut. Oh! I just thought of another caption. I am on fire!” Carmella giggles insultingly, berating Asuka for saying words she forced her to say. Still buried completely inside the previously untouched hole, she uploaded her video with the caption “Asuka wasn’t ready for my cock.” and sets her phone aside with another smug, satisfied grin. “I think it’s time this ‘Mella-bration really got started.”

“Ahhhhh..ughhhhhh” Grunts and groans of discomfort pass through Asuka’s gritted teeth as Carmella slowly begins to work her cock backwards before slowly thrusting forwards. While it wasn’t the full ass pounding that was previously threatened, it was still extremely difficult for Asuka to take in her inexperienced back door. Suddenly gaining a new level of respect for the women she’s seen effortless fill themselves up with giant strap-on cocks. A small submissive thought that began to take root in her mind.

“That’s soooo money.” Carmella says quietly, entranced by the feeling of her strap-on moving through the depths of Asuka’s bowels. The Princess, as evident by her self aggrandizing title, had always been confident. Throughout school, her time cheering leading for the Miami Heat and even during her lowest point when she was bottoming in NXT, she always knew that she was simply better than other women and this was proof. She had never felt so powerful, it was intoxicating. If this is what being the alpha felt like, she planned on staying on top forever. 

“Hmmmm… hrrrrrrrrff” Asuka had buried her face in the silk bed sheets, biting them tightly trying to prevent herself from making any more pitiful sounds. Which was becoming progressively challenging as the pace of Carmella’s thrusts gradually increased. Asuka took some small solace in the pain, at least it meant she didn’t like it up the ass, proving she was far above an anal whore like Carmella. That’s what she repeated to herself in her mind. The Empress knew that she could turn any woman into a girlcock addicted slut but there was no way Carmella could do the same. Right?

“Trying to stop yourself from moaning like a whore? I know I’m good, like really damn good, but have some self respect geez.” Carmella said, moaning softly while delivering a few firm slaps to Asuka’s booty, leaving clear red hand prints on joshi's pale skin.The Champion built up a solid pace, steadily working half her cock in and out. She was already obsessed with this ass. Of all the asses she had fucked, this had to be the tightest. It may not have been as fat as Naomi’s or Bayley’s but it felt incredible even from this relatively gentle fucking. 

“Grrrrhhhh..urrrrhhhhhhh” The bed sheets continue to absorb Asuka’s near animalistic grunts as her behind is dually assaulted by Carmella’s hand and strap-on. She could feel her ass juggling around the invading rubber dick, she could feel the slight drool spilling from Carmella’s mouth on to her abused buttcheeks but the worst thing was what she didn’t feel. She couldn’t feel the same pain from earlier. It still hurt of course but it was definitely less than before. Her body was slowly relaxing as more and more long, fabulous cock was rapidly buried inside of it. One would be forgiven for thinking that was a good thing but Asuka knew better. She knew it was a precursor to the ungodly pleasure that was to come.

“Get up here, I like to hear sluts beg for my big, fabulous dick!” Carmella grunts out herself now, giving in to her own animalistic urges, reaching forwards she grabs and handful of Asuka’s blue, green and pink hair, pulling her new pet away from the sheets leaving her to openly groan in discomfort, although not as loudly as before, something Carmella instantly picked up on. “What’s the matter Asuka? Is it starting to feel good? Were you not ready for me to fucking this fat ass?”

“あなたは私のように良いことはありません” Asuka responds in her native tongue while turning her head to look over her shoulder to glare rebelliously into the eyes of the woman who took her anal virginity. Although her words were not clear to Carmella, the intention behind them was plain to see. Yet all the champion did was return that same unimpressed, dismissive look that Asuka hated so much. She couldn’t intimidate her, how could she possibly do that when bent over like a whore. Asuka again faced the harsh reality of her helplessness. She could say whatever she wanted, give whatever menacing look she desired but none of that mattered as slight twinges of pleasure began emanating from her depths.

“I’m going to break you like your shitty streak, we both know it so be a good slut and stop resisting. I’ll make you cum extra hard as a reward.” Carmella moans loudly, now properly pounding away at Asuka’s ass, causing it to jiggles and shake with each impactful thrust. Despite having wrestled a competitive match earlier in the evening, the Smackdown Women’s Champion looks as if she could go all night, showing the sexual stamina earned from many long hours of hot lesbian action.

“No! 私は決してあなたに提出しません” Asuka screams in response, turning her head away. This wasn’t because she didn’t want to stare down Carmella, she just didn’t want her dominatrix to see her increasingly flushed face as the shameful sparks of enjoyment steadily began from what should have been an entirely unenjoyable experience. It wasn’t even clear if Asuka was speaking to Carmella or to the waves of pleasure radiating from her deeply fucked ass.

“HA! I KNEW IT! You love my fabulous cock! Don’t you? Say it!.” Carmella cheers on, sensing Asuka’s rising panic like a shark smelling blood in the water. Despite how her days bottoming in NXT, The Princess of Staten Island had made up for lost time in her butt fucking experience. While they may have mostly been fully fledged bottoms like Bayley, Naomi or Summer Rae, they still provided her with all the expertise she needed, Who better to learn from that women who had been fully broken, who had experienced the true unholy peaks of lesbian ass fucking.

“Grrrrrrrhhh...grrrrrrrrr!” Asuka nearly growled, biting down as hard as she was physically able in an effort to stem the first moans of joy that threatened to fly from her mouth. How the fuck was this happening? This was Asuka. Not Sasha Banks or some other wanna-be top. She was supposed to be an unstoppable, ass ravaging machine. Had she been living a lie this entire time? Had the person she so completely believed she was just a fake? These doubts filled The Empress’s head, which before tonight had been an iron fortress, never allowing such weak, insecure thoughts inside. 

“Squeal for me! Be my little fuckpig and squeal. You can’t pretend anymore, I know what you’re feeling right now and it only gets better. Soon you’re going to be cumming with a big, hard cock in your ass and there isn’t a damn thing you can do about it!” Carmella cries in immense pleasure of her own due to Asuka’s superb behind squeezing her fabulously fat cock. The Champion could empathize with what her challenger was feeling, she had experienced it herself after all. Did this mean she planned to show even a sliver of mercy? Not a chance. Quite the opposite, as she began randomly slapping the already well spanked ass of Asuka while grabbing a firm grip on her bright, vibrantly colored hair.

“Grrrrrrr! Hmmmmm!...ohhhh” Finally it happened. The great and powerful Asuka actually moaned in pleasure from having her butt stuffed with a giant girlcock. She tried with all her might but she simply could not repress the feelings inside of her. Much like she had failed at Wrestlemania and much like she had failed to defeat Carmella earlier that night. She felt sickened by what she had become, perhaps what she had always been. An anal loving slut.

“Yes! Yes! Yes! I told you! I told you! I told you!” Carmella rambles almost incoherently, her mind overwhelmed with the ecstasy of not only butt fucking on of WWE’s most revered alphas but from actually making her moan in sinful, shameful joy. Bayley and Carmella had formed a close bond in NXT, the unlikely friends just clicked from the start. The hugger would train the Staten Island native in wrestling and in return, Carmella would fuck her insatiable ass whenever the more well known tops were otherwise occupied. It was from Bayley that she learned much of her technique. Technique passed on from the endless ass blasting the former NXT Champion received from Charlotte, Sasha Banks or even Asuka herself. So in an indirect way, it was almost as if Asuka had been training Carmella to break her right from the beginning. “Tell me how good it feels! Fucking tell me!”

“Ohhhh NO! Arrhhhhhhh! Ohhhh” Asuka continued to resist valiantly, even as more and more cries of perverse glee forced themselves from her mouth. Even the pain was better than this, as unbearable as that was at least she still had a semblance of pride. Now she had nothing, nothing but the waves of anal bliss which washed away at her being. “あなたはこの良いことはできませんそれは不可能です”

“English! Say it in English you dumb whore!” Carmella spits crudely, too caught up in this mind melting, sexual encounter she found herself in to speak anymore eloquently. The stimulator of her strap-on was rubbing against her ridiculously wet cunt, sending her sprinting towards her second orgasm of the night. This one threatening to be leaps and bounds above the first, already intense peak. 

“Ohhhhhhh...ohhhhhhhhhh!” The volume of Asuka’s moans seemed to rise with each thrust of Carmella's absurdly well conditioned hips. She couldn’t understand how it felt so good. The Empress had spent years building her ass pounding abilities, learning every skill, technique and trick she could. Yet somehow Carmella had gone from bottoming in NXT to using those very same skills against her in just a few short years. “How! How are you doing this!?”

“I already told you bitch! ‘Mella. Is. Money.” Carmella shouts in reply, punctuating each word with a particularly hard thrust. Even though it wasn’t as submissive or direct as she would have preferred, that slight acknowledgement of her talents was indescribable to the champion. It was such a mental high, she consciously had to resist cumming on the spot just from hearing those words. Finally, someone recognized her ability. Someone she secretly respected or at least did before tonight. 

“Fuck! Ohhhhhhhhh...Ohhhhhhh なぜそんなに気持ちいいの” Asuka freely moans out loud while her entire body was grabbed, slapped and pummeled by the woman who had defeated her. It wasn’t just her first time taking something up her ass, it was the first time she had ever not been in control of one of her sexual encounters. She loved to dominate other people, women or men. It just turned her on so much but somehow the feelings vibrating throughout her body rivaled any she had felt before. The Empress could feel herself approaching her first climax, something she should have fought against but it was hard to resist something so heavenly.

“Cum for me Asuka, I’m not going to make you wait. I want you cumming all over my fabulous cock like the whore that you are.” The Champion commands as she increases the rate of her thrusts. While many of her fellow wrestlers questioned her abilities in the ring, it was clear to see she was more than capable in the bedroom. Carmella was also finding it difficult to keep her own orgasm at bay, which is probably why she was so eager to make Asuka cum. “Cum for your Princess! You’re not the Empress anymore you’re just the Princess’s slut! So fucking cum!”

“OHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” The shrieks of shameful ecstasy that Asuka released could be understood by anyone, regardless of their language. The faster ass fucking made her lose whatever slight control she had retained over her body which was now shaking and quivering wildly, spasming in orgasmic delight. This wasn’t like any orgasm she had ever experienced, she almost blacked out as her brain struggled to comprehend the overwhelming sensations it was now bombarded with. Each thrust of Carmella’s cock seemed to be laser guided to the anal G-Spot that Asuka didn’t even know she had. “神よ、神よ、神よ”

“Hooollllyyyy fuck! Ohhhhhhhhh yeah! Fuck yeah baby!” Carmella’s cries of delight may have been overshadowed by Asuka’s roars of submissive joy but the pleasure she felt was incredibly intense especially as the former NXT Champion’s ass seemed to seize her long, fat cock even more during the blow altering peak. This in-turn caused Carmella to give into her own sinful desires, finally allowing herself another well deserved orgasm. “OH GOD! OH GOD YES! YES! WOOOOOOOOOOO!”

“Ohhhhhhhhhhh...ohhhhhhhhhhhh shit” Once heavily suppressed sounds of satisfaction pass easily from Asuka’s lips, whatever fight that remained inside of the once feared fighter had been wiped out by the life changing pleasure that was inflicted upon her. She wasn’t sure if the Staten Island Princess’s “woo” was another reminder of how she was defeated by Charlotte or simply a call of celebration but either way, the joshi was cumming too hard to really consider it.Even as she came back down to Earth, shock waves of glee still assaulted her soul as Carmella rode out her climax before eventually coming to a stop. Bringing this steam fuck-fest to a temporary pause.

“That was fucking fabulous. You’re a natural, Asuka. I don’t know why you wasted so much time when you could have been cumming on my cock every night” Carmella purred sensually, taking a brief moment to regain her composure before pulling herself out of Asuka’s wonderfully pounded ass and picking up her phone. “I know you want me inside of you again so be a good girl, do what you’re told and I’ll let you ride my dick.”

Asuka didn’t offer a retort in response to her Princess’s commands, not due to any rebellious feeling what still lingered inside her, she was just still trying to come to get senses. It was as if Carmella had literally fucked her brains out, she couldn’t focus on anything, she couldn’t keep a straight thought in her mind. It was clear. A blissful, calming joy that washed all her doubts and worries. After a few long moments, she managed to turn herself, still on all fours, towards her awaiting owner who was already preparing to film her next humiliation.

“Now you’re going to beg for the privilege of cleaning your fat ass off my cock and you will address me by my proper title because you’re not getting anymore ass fuckings until you do. So hurry up.” Carmella instructs, pressing the record button on her camera only after she finished speaking. In truth she was annoyed with herself, she had planned to film Asuka’s first ever anal induced orgasm but she was too immersed in the moment, she wasn’t thinking about Strap-Chat, the only think crossing her mind was how incredible Asuka’s ass felt around her cock. Then again why should she share such a special moment with women who never believed in her. There were plenty of things she could film Asuka doing to further shame the legendary top. 

“....Please let me clean your fabulous cock...Princess Carmella.” Asuka hesitated but just barely, absolutely not long enough to even pretend she wasn’t desperate for a second round of rectum wrecking. Her unquenchable sexul desire had been a blessing to The Empress throughout her career, affording her the stamina and drive to outlast any would be challenger but in this moment it was a curse. She was so cock drunk that she couldn’t control herself. She needed more, more pleasure, more strap-on cock and more of her Princess.

“Get over here and do it then, you nasty little slut.” Carmella beamed with pride from behind the recording camera. She rightfully felt pride in herself for what she had accomplished tonight but a part of her also felt pride in Asuka, proud she was accepting the ways things were and would remain from now. Namely, Carmella on top as the new alpha. She bit her lips softly as Asuka quickly crawled over to stuff her mouth full of fabulously long, ass flavored cock. “Ohhhhh fuck. This is so money. Take a good look at what happens when you fuck with ‘Mella!”

“Hmmmm..hmmmmmm” Asuka once again found her voice muffled by Carmella thick, rubber strap-on. This time with the added indignity of tasting the depths of her own butt. She had prepared herself to hate it and it certainly was unpleasant at first but to her ever mounting surprise and horror, she was warming up to the flavor exceptionally quickly. Asuka loved forcing her conquered pets to go ass-to-mouth, often presenting her cock like a proud chef offering a Michelin star quality meal. She never even considered that one day she would be on the receiving end of it. The submissive roots that were forcibly planted in her mind taking firm hold of the joshi as she eagerly cleaned the champion’s cock.

“Fuck, that’s enough.” Carmella orders after ending the recording, while Asuka still hadn’t even fully deep throated her length, the sight of The Empress debasing herself so willing drove her crazy with lust. Quickly pulling herself away from her challengers hungry tongue to lay down flat on the bed. “Get on my cock now!” 

“Yes Princess Carmella.” Asuka answers at once before practically leaping onto the awaiting strap-on, completely unrecognizable from the woman she began this day as. More concerned with her own submissive needs than her normally fierce pride. The initial anal penetration was unbearable, both mentally and physically but now it seemed like Carmalla’s strap-on was custom made for her ass, the joshi letting out a long, loud groan of satisfaction as she lowered her private hole down onto it’s conqueror.

“Not fast enough!” The Princess of Staten Island shouts, moving her hands to Asuka’s waist to force her all the way down her length at once, causing them both to cry out in joy. This had to be the best night of Carmella’s night. It was perfect. Defending her championship, breaking the unbreakable Asuka and the best part was it was even over yet. She still had the rest of the night to extract even more pleasure from her fucktoy. “Hurry up and ride me! I wanna see those tits bounce!”

“Yes Princess! Yes! プリンセスのためのもの” The former NXT champion further pledges herself to the will of her dominatrix in both English and her native Japanese. She places her hands on her knees, using them as leverage to lift herself up and then sending herself crashing back down to the base of the giant, ass wrecking piece of rubber that had tamed her. Using her powerful legs to squat rapidly on her Princess. “Ohhhhhhhhh fuck! Fuck me Princess Carmella!”

“Tell me you love my fabolous cock If you want me to make you cum again! Tell me how much you love it!” Carmella grips the sheets in her own strong hands while her eyes are fixated on the large, jiggling breasts of Asuka. The former manager of Enzo and Cass was once more struggling to keep her own urges in line long enough for her to properly assert her new dominance due to the magnificent feeling of her cock buried inside the impossibly tight ass of her defeated opponent.

“I love your fabulous cock Princess Carmella! You are ready for Asuka!” The Empress of Tomorrow wasn’t just telling Carmella what she wanted to hear. She was genuinely in love with the newly discovered joy of feeling her ass split in two by big, hard girlcock. She told herself that she was merely chasing her own pleasure, after being embarrassed time and time again, she just wanted the sweet release of orgasm. She would never actually give into Carmella after one night of butt bashing. It was just a one time thing. A one time, incredi-HORRIBLE thing. “私をファック私をファック私をファック”

“I know you do! Everyone loves my big dick! Everyone loves me! I’m the best, I beat Charlotte Flair and I beat you!” Carmella’s boastful tirades are accompanied by brutal upwards thrusts, sending herself as deep as possible into her opponent's ass. Using all of her strength to drive them both wild with sadistic bliss. 

“はいはいはいはいはいはいはいはいはいはい” Asuka repeatedly cries out in her first language, instincts taking over as she feels another wonderful, soul splitting orgasm welling up inside of her. Sweat was flying off her body each time she bounced on the thrusting cock firmly buried between her cheeks, her vibrant, colorful hair was messily clinging to her face.

“Say ‘Mella is money! Say it with me when you cum on my dick!” Carmella barks fresh commands, tilting her head back into the bed sheets, arching her back slightly as the ecstasy she was receiving overwhelmed her senses. Driven on my nothing more than the need to cum from fucking her legendary challenger into submission.

“Yes! Yes! はいはい, Princes Carmella!” Asuka obediently replies, she once hated Carmella, in fact she probably still did but right now none of that mattered. It didn’t matter how annoying she was, it didn’t matter than she cheated The Empress out of the Smackdown Women’s Championship, it didn’t matter than she had taken her anal virginity. The only thing that mattered to Asuka in that moment was allowing herself the heavenly release of orgasm.

“‘MELLA. IS. MONEY!” Both women screamed at the top of their lungs simultaneously as they came at the same time. Credit to both of them for continuing to bounce and thrust away throughout the entirety of their peaks. Even as Asuka began to almost violently squirt from her untouched pussy, shooting her liquids all over her mistress's body and face. Thankfully, instead of punishing Asuka for this, Carmella opened her mouth wide and stuck her tongue out in an effort to catch as much girl cum as she could. 

This incredibly lewd display continued for sometime, each woman riding out several spectacular highs along the way before the inhuman stamina of The Empress of Tomorrow finally ran out and she collapsed in a sweaty, naked heap next to her Princess. Both women took a long while to regain their breath and senses.Despite the break, it was clear that this red hot fuck session was far from over. Which was evident when Carmella turned her attention back towards Asuka, only to find the Empress staring at her again. Although not the defiant, rebellious glare from earlier in the night, that look was replaced by a hungry, horny stare of desire. A desire Carmella answered with hours of non-stop ass fucking in every position imaginable..

*******

The next morning.

Asuka awoke to find herself alone in the hotel room she had been defiled in. As her worn out body began to awaken and she got out of bed, she immediately noticed her incredibly sore backdoor. Oh god, it wasn’t a nightmare. It actually happened. She really bottomed to Carmella.  
A new wave of mortification ran through her as she quickly gathered up and put on her ring gear, the only clothes available to her and began to head towards the door.

“Where are you going baby? We had so much fun last night, I thought we could keep this ‘Mella-bration going.” Carmella called, stepping into the frame of the bathroom door, which was on the opposite side of the room to the doorway leading to the outside hallway. Leaving Asuka in the middle. She was still wearing the same strap-on cock that she used to break The Empress mere hours ago. “Why don’t we take a little shower, get cleaned up so we can get really dirty.”

Asuka freezes in her tracks and turns to almost timidly look at her conqueror. The night was over which meant she was no longer bound to the stipulation of the Winner Takes All match. She didn’t have to do anything Carmella said, she could even kick the loud mouth brat’s ass for putting her through such an embarrassing ordeal. Instead she just starred, starred at the champions beautiful, exposed body and more importantly, the fabulous cock that tamed her. A slight but noticeable hint of longing in her glare. This stare down continued until Asuka finally managed to rip her eyes away, blushing, she rushed out the door without saying a word.

Carmella just smiled, she knew she had cracked Asuka’s armor and it was merely a matter of time before she was hers. Walking over to the bedside locker to fetch her phone, the Smackdown Women’s Champion opens the Strap-Chat application to read through the various, abundant comments left in response to her story. 

“You’re going to regret this.” Charlotte Flair commented, infuriating that someone else had taken Asuka’s virgin hole before she could.

“I knew Asuka was all hype, how else would she bottom to a slut like you.” Sasha Banks responded, clearly jealous,

There was one comment that really caught Carmella’s attention though, one of the few comments genuinely congratulating her, A comment which simply described the fall of Asuka as “Iconic.”


	2. An Anal 'Mella-bration Chapter 2: Iconic

Smackdown June 26th 2018

Joy. Ecstasy. Bliss. These are the emotions that almost any member of the WWE Universe would be overcome by if they were engaged in vigorous sex with Naomi. It boggles the mind how anyone could feel different with the enormous black, booty of the former Funkadactyl jiggling as they fucked her doggy style. Asuka felt differently. To her, this was not about pleasure. The Empress was utterly humiliated by Carmella. She lost her anal virginity and countless videos and photos circulated the women’s locker room, ensuring that she would not forget that fact even for a moment.

The respect that she had fought and fucked tirelessly to earn was barely hanging on by a thread. It was such a blow to her once immaculate legacy, that even someone the level of Naomi had publicly challenged her to a Winner Takes All Match. Unfortunately for the ebony beauty, The Empress still had plenty of fight left in her.

She dispatched Naomi in less than 2 minutes, tapping her with the Asuka Lock and keeping it on for many excruciating moments afterwards as punishment. She would not let one night of shameful submission overshadow 914 days of complete dominance. She could not. So. in the centre of the women’s locker room she pounded her challenger with all the technique, passion and power that she had. Unleashing an occasional barrage of ass shaking spanks as she did. A message to the other women that she was still to be respected and feared.

Was that messaged properly received? Although everyone in the room had seen the footage of Asuka’s whorish begs for Carmella’s cock, when confronted in person by the Empress’s dominance, such a thing was easy to forget. Many of the women quickly understood they were no match for Asuka, regardless of what happened the night of Money in the Bank. However, Asuka still felt mocking eyes upon her. Were they actually there or was the feeling a simple manifestation of Asuka’s newfound anxiety, the formerly undefeated NXT Women’s Champion could not tell.

Everything just felt wrong. Asuka was living in her own personal bizarro world, nothing seemed to make sense. Even as she fucked Naomi through many, many earth-shattering orgasms, The Empress felt disconnected. Dissatisfied. She had not felt sexual satisfaction in weeks, not since Carmella took her ass. Stretching Asuka’s impossibly tight hole for the first time ever. She looked around the locker room and saw The IIconics just staring at her. Something about their gaze made her feel uncharacteristically insecure. 

What was it? In NXT they were terrified around The Empress, even though Asuka never topped either of the Australian duo. Now, they just looked unimpressed. Were these fucking rookies were looking down on her or was Asuka just paranoid. She looked away with a grimace of anger, refocusing her efforts of pounding Naomi’s ass in search of sexual satisfaction that would not come. After several more minutes, Asuka roughly pushed Naomi forward, off of her long cock and onto the floor. “WEAK! You were not ready for Asuka! Nobody is ready for Asuka!”

“Mandy! You’re coming to my hotel tonight.” Asuka barked while rising to her feet. Her fury was greeted with silence. An overbearing tension filled the room. It was as if Asuka was daring anyone to challenge her. Sonya Deville almost looked as though she would object to her girlfriend being taken for the night but as soon as her eyes met Asuka’s, her gaze turned to the floor submissively. “You will all bow down, Asuka is still The Empress.”

Turning her back to her competitors, Asuka marched her way into the shower area, stripping off what remained of her ring gear and removing her strap-on along the way. Inside she sought a moment of peace and solitude, away from the judging eyes of her fellow wrestlers. Once inside, she allowed a small sigh of relief. It had been 2 weeks since Money in the Bank but she still felt just as humiliated as she had on that night. Her face cringed and her asshole quivered constantly as the invasive memories of her submission crept back into her mind.

Asuka made her way to one of the shower stalls and turned the knob, letting the warm water flow through her hair and down her naked figure, hoping to wash away her thoughts in the process. Asuka’s hands roamed over her beautiful body, soap covered her large breasts and thick thighs as she cleaned away the sweat from her domination of Naomi. Her fingers eventually found their way to her pussy, her needy, unsatisfied pussy. Asuka was used to having an endless supply of world-class hotties to tend to her every sexual desire but it had been weeks since she felt sexual gratification. She tried everything that she could think of but it was to no avail. Her sexual frustration was growing exponentially with each passing day and it was threatening to drive her insane with desire.

“Need a hand?” A familiar voice interrupted Asuka’s moment of solitude, a voice she knew well. Moving quickly, as if she was a cornered animal Asuka turned to face Carmella. Her immediate instinct was to head kick the Smackdown Women’s Champion but what she saw made her freeze on the spot. Carmella was wearing her strap-on. The same strap-on that took Asuka’s anal virginity. 

“Hello? Are you deaf? I asked if you needed a hand.” Carmella asked again, as if she was asking if Asuka needed help moving a table or some other trivial task.

“GET. OUT.” Asuka’s body trembled with fury as she spoke. This was the closest she had been to the Princess of Staten Island since the morning after Money in the Bank. Asuka had deliberately been avoiding the Staten Island Princess, unable to face her shame.

“Awww you don’t really mean that.” Carmella said taking one step further into Asuka’s personal space, causing The Empress to back up against the tiled wall of the shower stall. An unexpected reaction that drew a look of amused surprise to the Smackdown Women’s Champion’s face. “You don’t need to be scared Asuka. Your Princess is just here to help.”

“You are not my Princess! あなたは不誠実な売春婦です” Asuka spits back in response. The way the former NXT Women’s Champion was reacting, one would think that Carmella was coming at her with a knife and not merely a strap-on cock.

“Come on Asuka, you and I both know that ‘Mella is money. ‘Mella has the gold and ‘Mella has the only cock that can make you cum as hard as you did that night. You remember, don’t you? You came so hard, over and over again. I can still remember how you moaned my name.” Carmella purred with a lick of her lips as she lewdly stroked her massive cock, warm water pouring down on both of their bare bodies. 

“No! Asuka is still the best! You have no honour! The honour of a whore!” Asuka replied, her body still overcome by tension. “Leave now! Or Asuka will make you pay!”

“Geez, I was just trying to help.” Carmella says with a thinly veiled, mocking smirk. Turning to walk away with an exaggerated pout of her luscious lips. If there’s one thing that Carmella had learned in the WWE, it was when to pick her battles, so the Princess chose to wait for a more opportune time to press her claim on Asuka’s asshole. “I’m the woman around here now Asuka, so you better learn to love it: I left a copy of my hotel key in your bag, swing by if you want something bigger than your fingers to get you off.”

Just as quickly as she appeared, Carmella was gone. Leaving Asuka breathing deeply, with her heart racing as if she just looked down the barrel of a loaded gun. Why didn’t she not knock that annoying brat out cold? Why was she so paralysed with fear at the sight of a plastic cock? Asuka let out a roar of frustration, hammering her fist into the wall of her shower stall in the process. Asuka could not let this stand. She had to defeat Carmella and win the Smackdown Women’s Championship. It was the only way for her to restore her confidence in herself. She could not be defeated again. Not by Charlotte. Not by Carmella. No one. 

***********

Later that night.

Asuka sat nestled into a chair in her hotel room, blanking staring into the distance. If not for the occasional movement to lift her cup of saké to her lips, she could have been mistaken by a status. She felt clouded, her usual sharpness and clarity had left her, partially due to how much alcohol she had consumed and partially due to Carmella. None of her thoughts were clear except the constant replaying of her encounter with the Staten Island Princess. It looped endlessly in her mind's eye, a humiliation from which she could not escape. 

The Empress of Tomorrow was so caught up with the failures of her past that she found it impossible to enjoy the present. At this very moment, Mandy Rose was knelt between Asuka’s legs, attempting to oral pleasure her. Mandy Rose was a pussy eating master, she possessed an otherworldly master over almost all sexual acts and yet Asuka sat there in silent dissatisfaction. The former NXT Women’s Champion clearly wielded more power than a normal human would even know what to do with but it wasn’t enough. She used to be stronger, before Wrestlemania. Before she lost her streak. Before she lost to Charlotte Flair. Before she lost her anal virginity to fucking Carmella.

The Golden Goddess's ego taking a serious blow. She had a reputation for her sexual talents, even among the impossibly high standards of the WWE Women’s Division. She prided herself upon that fact, having never once failed to leave a sexual partner anything less than awe-struck but there was a first time for everything. “Will I stop Empress Asuka? Maybe I could get your strap-on and-”

“Shut! Up!” Asuka interjected with barely contained rage, using her free hand to push Mandy’s head back between her legs. Rose, of course immediately returned to her duties, redoubling her efforts in an attempt to pleasure her Empress. Asuka thought that topping enough women would wash away the stains of her submission to Carmella but she felt just as filthy. Carmella had taken her chance to become Smackdown Women’s Champion, her anal virginity and even her ability to enjoy her favourite activity, sexually dominating other women.

The Japanese woman sat there for a while, thoroughly detached from what would be an absurd fantasy of any fan, man or woman. Suddenly the tense silence was disturbed by her phone vibrating against the wooden table, which was located to the side of the chair. Asuka reached for it quickly, eager from any distraction from her thoughts. Unfortunately, this would only exacerbate her problems. Carmella had sent her another Strap-Chat. The Empress stared at her screen, expressionless for several tense seconds before she decided to open it. Carmella had tagged Asuka in her Strap-Chat story, which, unsurprisingly, consisted mostly of old recordings from the night she ass fucked Asuka.

Carmella had uploaded these videos almost every night since Money In The Bank, along with videos of her more current sexual exploits. The Princess of Staten Island had captured so many humiliating acts of submission, that she never even had to reuse footage. Every night a fresh tidal wave of mortification eroded Asuka's respect and ego. Asuka should have just thrown her phone aside but something inside her needed to see the footage. Did she just need to know what her fellow competitors had seen her reduced too? Or was it something born of a deeper, more shameful desire?

The former NXT Women’s Champion muted her phone, as not to reveal what she was watching to Mandy Rose, and clicked play. Her phone immediately displayed her at her lowest point, aggressively grinding her ass on Carmella’s fat cock in cowgirl position. Although the volume was muted, Asuka could see herself roaring with pleasure. For a moment she was taken back to that night and it was as if she could feel her ass being filled by the Princess’s fabulous cock. Suddenly, for the first time tonight, a moan escaped her lips.

The Empress’s flushed with embarrassment instantly, luckily for her, the only potential witness to this had her face buried between Asuka’s legs. Mandy was completely oblivious, as far as she was concerned, she was the one to finally make Asuka cry out in pleasure. Another tense few moments passed, before Asuka looked back at her phone. The story moved onto its next clip, Asuka messily moving her tongue along the length of Carmella’s cock. Cleaning her ass from the member and with each passing second, Asuka’s pussy became wetter and wetter. 

What the fuck was happening, she hadn’t felt any sensual spark in what felt to her like an eternity but this video was reigniting her dulled libido. It felt so wrong but she couldn’t pull herself away. The more she watched herself being degraded and used by an infinitely inferior wrestler, the more pleasure she felt from Mandy’s oral efforts. The final clip began and Carmella had absolutely saved the best for last. The phone appeared to be attached to a tripod and was filming the action from the distance, at a side-on angle. The sun had begun to rise in the background of the clip, having taken place several hours into Asuka’s domination.

Asuka was being fucked doggy style, she was drenched in sweat, her ass cheeks were bright red from non-stop spankings and her upper body had collapsed onto the sheets in a worn-out heap. Suddenly she began squirting from her cunt, a powerful stream of pussy juice impacted the sheets, then another, then another, on and on it went and the memory of each climax brought Asuka closer to desperately sought orgasm in the present. She tightly gripped Mandy’s hair with her free hand to encourage the Golden Goddess’s tongue and her eyes began rolling into her head slightly. Finally, just as the video ended, Asuka went over the edge. Cumming harder than she had since her unforgettable, haunting encounter with Carmella. Asuka laid there, satisfied even if just for a moment before regaining her sense.

Satisfaction was replaced with rage and shame. This is what she had been reduced to? Watching the most agonising, embarrassing moments of her life just to get off? The videos should have made her feel disgust not desire. The only desire that she should have felt towards Carmella was the desire for revenge. She was livid. Asuka suddenly stood up, roughly pushing Mandy Rose aside. “GO! NOW! 今すぐ性交を取得するか、私はあなたを破壊します”

Mandy was completely caught off guard, she thought Asuka would be happy that she made her cum but was instead treated to unbridled rage. Quickly she grabbed her bags and hurried out of the hotel room, pausing at the door to cast back a last look of confusion. “Are you sure you don’t want to fuck my ass?”

Asuka responded to Mandy’s hopeful question with a sharp glance, her fury building by the second. Mandy wisely fled the room once her eyes met Asuka’s, seeing as it was far more likely that The Empress would kick her ass instead of fucking it in her current mood. Once she was alone, Asuka felt helpless. She had so much aggressive, passionate energy but was left without an outlet. She paced on back and forth for a while before pouring herself another glass of saké and then quickly downed it. 

She stood there for some time, replaying Carmella’s story, again and again, growing increasingly confused about her desires with each repeat viewing. Occasionally drinking more alcohol. Finally drinking enough to summon the courage, or perhaps the foolishness to confront Carmella. It was a bad idea, she was tipsy and emotionally compromised but she was too caught up in her head to realise. After taking one last drink, she grabbed Carmella’s card key from her luggage and stormed out of the room, her night had only just begun.

\----------------------

Carmella’s hotel room.

“Oh my god, I didn’t ask for your fucking life story. Just get over here now, capeesh?” Carmella aggressively sighed as she abruptly ended her call. The Princess of Staten Island had always been impatient and her newfound status in the women’s division obviously had not helped matters. She stood in the centre of her hotel suite, dressed as she was on most nights in recent months. That is to say, almost completely undressed, the only thing covering her body was the harass securing her massive strap-on cock to her waist. “Geez, all they do is talk, talk, talk. I’m so glad I’m not like that.”

Suddenly the door to her suite swung open, causing Carmella to jump in surprise. Asuka came charging through the entranceway, slamming the door behind her and causing it to shut with an enormously loud crash. Asuka was panting deeply, her eyes were possessed with a destructive rage. She locked eyes with Carmella and began to advance on her. “You! You were not ready for Asuka! You cheated! 恥ずべき売春婦! Princess? No! You are nothing! I am The Empress!”

Carmella was motionless, while most women would have run for their lives upon seeing Asuka in such a state, she merely stood her, a hint of surprise on her pretty face was the only reaction she offered.

“Asuka will beat you! あすかは最高です! You will be sorry! あなたはあなたの人生の残りのために私を渡ったことを後悔するでしょう! I will make you my slut! Slutty little Princess!” Asuka finished finally, panting even more heavily now. She was now standing right in front of Carmella, her gaze had not left the eyes of her enemy. The only woman that had ever fucked in her. 

“You, you actually showed up? No fucking way!” Carmella seemed to have a talent for surprising Asuka, the Empress had expected at least some fear, maybe some pleaded for mercy but instead The Princess began to laugh. She laughed so obnoxiously loud. “Oh my god, I thought I’d have to beat you at least one more time before you came crawling over here but holy shit, here you are! I must be even better at fucking than I thought.”

“Asuka is here to hurt you. To make you pay.” Asuka anger had begun to dissipate rapidly since the end of her rant, taking her confidence with it as it withered away. With each passing second, The Empress became more aware of Carmella’s huge cock, soon she was straining her neck to avoid looking. It was as if Asuka was afraid it would somehow find it’s way back inside her ass if she did not keep an eye on it.

“Go ahead, you can look. It looks great on me, right?.” Carmella said with a devious smile, while grazing her hand along the considerable length of her fat rubber cock. The tension in the room was so strong, it was almost visible. “I didn’t think you’d actually show. I thought the great Asuka could hold out a little bit longer but here you are, begging for my fabulous dick. Honestly, I’m kinda disappointed.”

“No! I am here to make you pay!” Asuka shouted back in impotent fury, she wanted to just roundhouse kick Carmella in the face for her insolence. At least that’s what she thought she wanted and yet given the opportunity, she just froze on the spot. It was the alcohol, it had to be. It was clouding her judgement or something. It definitely wasn’t what Carmella was suggesting. It couldn’t be that. Asuka refused to believe it.

“Oh yeah, right, right. You’re here to make me pay, of course.” Carmella repeated in the most patronising tone that she could muster. The Smackdown Women’s Champion then took the step that Asuka didn’t and entered the other woman’s personal space, pulling her into a deep kiss immediately. Asuka just allowed this to happen. Without even realising it, the former NXT Women’s Champion had become incredibly aroused since entering Carmella’s championship suite. The two beautiful, athletic women embraced with the raw passion of lovers, not the enemies they claimed to be.

Their tongues engaged in a sensual lock up and to Asuka’s credit, she fought to dominate the oral exchanges. For a while, she even deluded herself into believing that she might gain control of this situation and turn the tables on Carmella. As much as The Empress hated her, it was foolish to deny that Carmella was an incredible kisser. So incredible in fact, that Asuka didn’t even notice the Princess’s hands slipping down her lower back and then suddenly down the back of trousers.

This caused Asuka to cry out in surprise but her voice was muffled by Carmella’s mouth. Asuka was going to rip that hand away and finally kick this annoying bitch’s ass. Any second now, any second. That’s what Asuka thought was going to happen but instead she just allowed herself to be pawed at by a supposedly inferior woman. After another few moments of heated, lustful kissing, Carmella suddenly slid the tip of her middle finger into Asuka’s ass.

This did cause Asuka to break the kiss but her body still remained wrapped in Carmella’s arms, her ass still ever so slightly spit apart. The Empress’s eyes expressed a beautifully complex range of emotions. Anger, confusion, fear, lust. She knew what she should do, overpower the weaker woman. She wasn’t forced to be in this position by Winner Take All rules but it didn’t seem to matter. A part of her, perhaps the Old Asuka was inside of her, screaming at her to fight back but that voice was washed away by the sheer magnitude of her lust.

“We both know why you're here, I told you. You used to be undefeated but now you’re just defeated. You want my big, fabulous cock. You want to feel your Princess inside you, don’t you?” Carmella says in almost a whisper, her face inches away from Asuka as she gently pumped her middle finger inside The Empress’s asshole. She then pulls her hand out of Asuka’s pants, bringing her middle finger right up to the formerly undefeated woman’s lips. “You want me, everybody wants me because ‘Mella has the gold and ‘Mella. Is. Money.”

Asuka remained still as Carmella’s finger hovered in front of her face. Her mouth actually began to water, her lips parted ever so slightly as she fought to resist Carmella with everything of the old her that remained. That fight was over embarrassingly quickly, soon she closed her eyes and surrendered herself over to her rampant lust. Taking Carmella’s finger between her lips, tasting her own ass with a low, deep moan.

“That’s right, doesn’t it feel good to give me the respect I deserve. You’ve been a good girl, Asuka. Your Princess is going to make you cum so hard.” Carmella chuckled softly in satisfaction. A knock on the hotel room door, disturbed this perfect moment, immediately aggravating Carmella. 

“Fuck off you ginger freak, I’ve got new plans. Don’t you dare interrupt me again!” Carmella screamed at the door, seemingly knowing who was on the other side. Whatever plans she made previously in the evening were happily dismissed in favour of Asuka’s impossibly tight asshole, something Carmella intended to familiarise herself with for the rest of the night.

\---------------

Many hours later

Carmella’s once pristine, lavish suite was a mess. Pillows were strewn about, items were knocked from various tables and surfaces, swept away in the frenzy of Carmella and Asuka’s endless fuck fest. Amid the lust-driven ruins of the hotel room, the two were still entangled. Asuka was bent in half, laying on the floor in the piledriver position while Carmella stood above her, relentlessly driving her fat cock into Asuka’s absurdly tight asshole. Carmella's body was dripping with sweat, she had long since reached her physical limits but she just couldn’t stop going. She was addicted to Asuka’s booty in a way she had never experienced before. 

Asuka’s ass was so impossibly tight, the way it gripped the thickness of The Princess’s cock sent the most exquisite vibrations through the strap-on’s stimulator. However, that only began to describe the bliss Carmella felt when she was inside The Empress. It felt like absolute power, it felt like pure validation, it felt like everything she ever wanted. Ass fucking one of the most legendary tops in the history of professional wrestling into submission perfectly reaffirmed everything that Carmella had always known but others refused to believe, ‘Mella is money.

The room was lit by the early morning sunlight and was filled with deep, exhausted groans, Groans of deeply satisfied bliss originating from Asuka. The woman known for bending and twisting the bodies of her competitors into many painful submission holds in the ring was being twisted herself, into much more pleasurably positions by her greatest enemy. Whatever hesitations and reservations she felt had long since been washed away by the endless waves of orgasmic joy that had been inflicted upon her, exactly like they had the first time she was topped by Carmella.

Asuka couldn’t remember how she ended up in this position, she and Carmella had rampaged through the entire suite over the course of the night, fucking and cumming on every square inch of the room, in every position imaginable. Asuka couldn’t remember why she fought so long to prevent anyone from taking her anal virginity. Asuka couldn’t even remember her own name at the moment. Her mind was entirely consumed with the boundless bliss she was experiencing. Asuka regularly indulged in pleasures far beyond those a normal person would even experience once in their lives. Yet, nothing could have prepared her for this. How could any goal or achievement hold up in comparison to this ecstatic glee?

“Thank me, you ungrateful slut! Look how hard I’m working to make you cum and all you can do is squeal like a dirty fuckpig? Thank your fucking Princess!” Carmella demanded, even with the overwhelming feeling of validation flowing through her, Carmella's thirst for appreciation and attention was not quenched. Even now, barely conscious, gasping for breath, she craved more. More praise, more acknowledgement and more of Asuka’s submission. While Carmella claimed she was doing it for the benefit of Asuka, in reality, the former NXT Champion was just an object to her. A walking fuckdoll to be used and abused at the Princess’s leisure.

“ありがとうございました ありがとうございました ありがとうございました ありがとうございました” Asuka responded without question or hesitation. Mindless squealing her gratitude with all the enthusiasm her worn-out body could muster. Each time Carmella spiked her cock downward into her, she repeated her thanks. Asuka was desperately attempting to appease her dominatrix as she approached another orgasm. How many times had she cum tonight? She lost track after the tenth orgasm, or rather that was when her brain was fried from relentless sexual bliss. 

“Who’s ready for Asuka? Tell me?! Say who fucking owns you!” Carmella grunts, her vision was going blurry now. Exhaustion had long since set in at this point and her mind was drowning into endorphins. While the piledriver wrestling move may be a banned move in the WWE, the sexual position very much was not. Something the former Enzo and Cass manager was taking full advantage of.

“Carmella! Carmella was ready for Asuka! Arigato Carmella! Arigato!” Asuka cried like an obedient pet. The Empress was so cum drunk that she couldn’t even remember who she was. She just knew who was making her feel impossibly good. When the former NXT Women’s Champion was pushed past her sexual peak again, her body just seized up. Her mouth opened, leaving her tongue to hang out lewdly and her legs twitched weakly as if her pleasure was flowing through time like a live wire. 

Cum then began squirting from her pussy, the last bit of fluid her dehydrated body could generate. Asuka’s cum shot downwards and covered her own face and flowed into her open mouth. The wrestler known for torturing her opponents in the ring was now almost being waterboarded with her own cum by a much weaker woman. Soon afterwards, Asuka simply went limp. She just switched off with a lewd smile plastered across her face. Her hunt for sexual satisfaction had been fulfilled beyond her wildest fantasies.

Carmella was beginning to fade in and out of consciousness when her own orgasm arrived. It hit her tanned body like a knockout shot. The Smackdown Women’s Champion just managed to pull her massive strap-on out of Asuka’s ass, retrieving it like the sword from the stone which granted her dominion over the Smackdown women’s division. Stumbling backwards, Carmella just managed to guide herself towards the bed, falling backwards and crashing onto the soft sheets. Passing out almost immediately, a similarly crude smile upon her face.

The hotel room seemed almost peaceful in the aftermath of the intense fuckfest. It was completely silent if not for the faint gasps of breath that escaped each woman's unconscious body. Both of them truly gave everything they had physically and mentally to each other in the name of sexual euphoria. Asuka’s body has collapsed down from the piledriver position, no longer being supported by Carmella’s huge cock. The Empress seemed much more like a peasant, sleeping facedown on the ground while Carmella seemed to be every bit of the Princess she claimed to be. Laying on the luxurious bed, her cock covered in Asuka’s various juices. Further highlighting how the dynamic of power had switched so greatly and so suddenly between them since Money in the Bank.

\-----------------

Several hours later

Asuka felt overwhelmingly fragile as she slowly began to awaken from her unconscious state. She did not remember exactly where she was or how she ended up in this position, her first thought was that she had been jumped by one of her enemies due to the throbbing pain in her head. The Empress’s eyes strained against the invading sunlight that filled the room and her hands weakly felt around the carpet floor as she attempted to regain her bearings.

“Awwwww, is the little slut hungry for more already?” An unmistakable voice broke Asuka from her confused daze. Suddenly the entire night flashed back in Asuka’s mind. Her headache was not caused by an unexpected chair shot from behind. It was merely a hangover, made even worse by Asuka further dehydrating herself through many hours of intense fucking. She was not jumped by one of her rivals but rather she was the one who had jumped. Jumped up and down on the rockhard, massive cock of Carmella, all night long. 

Asuka cringed with paralyzing embarrassment, her face still laying on the hotel room floor. How could she have let this happen again? She had not even lost a match but Carmella just effortlessly broke her down. Her ravenous lust once again used against her. 

“You know I was soooo right about you. Little Miss Undefeated Streak is nothing but a defeated, little bitch.” Carmella cackles cruelly, revelling in Asuka’s misery. “You’re lucky I got called up to the main roster when I did, otherwise you’d have gotten addicted to your Princess’s big dick a lot sooner.

Asuka gingerly lifted her head from the floor to stare angrily at the women who had stolen her dignity. While Asuka was naked, weak and dishevelled, the same could not be said about Carmella. She looked pristine, her hair and makeup were on point, she was dressed as flamboyantly and stylishly as ever and she looked completely refreshed. She spent the night demolishing Asuka’s ego and asshole but no one would ever guess that by looking at Carmella.

“I know you want more, like obviously I’m so good at fucking ass, but in case you forgot. I’m the Smackdown Women’s Champion, which means I have responsibilities. Talk shows, interviews, photoshoots you know, the usual: oh wait, maybe you don’t know. You’ve never been Smackdown Women’s Champion, have you?” Carmella asks disingenuously with a smug grin.

“You are no champion.” Asuka says slowly, straining to find the strength to lift herself off the floor. Eventually managing to pull herself over to the bed, pathetically crawling while Carmella watches. Bemused. Asuka tries to get to her feet but her legs simply lack the energy to support her, so The Empress settled for sitting on the edge of the mattress. “You are a cheating whore! No champion! CHEATER!” Asuka shouted with all passion she could muster.

“Oh really? We’re back to this? You still wanna pretend like you don’t love it when I’m balls deep inside of you Asuka? You LOVE being my slut and all the excuses in the world isn’t going to convince me or anyone else otherwise, capeesh?” Carmella fires back with noticeably more energy, cutting down The Empress’s meek attempt to regain some of her pride. “I don’t get why you’re so pissy, it’s not like I took any videos this time.”

Asuka could not help but to let you a loud sigh of relief, she was terrified that more videos of her submission would be circulated throughout the women’s wrestling world, further eroding her already badly damaged reputation.

“SYKE! HAHAHA!” Carmella shrieked with glee, her laughter usually annoyed the former NXT Women’s Champion but this time it was amplified to an extreme degree by Asuka’s hangover. “As fucking if I didn’t take more videos. Bitch, I got like a million more. Each one more fabulous than the last. You were just too cock drunk to notice. Like, I swear, even I felt embarrassed for you. You were all like, OH FUCK ME PRINCESS! MORE! ARIGATO! ARIGATO!” 

Asuka just threw herself back onto the bed and covered her face with her hands, face blushing and grinding her teeth in frustration. Carmella had been one step ahead of her ever since Money in the Bank, The Empress just could not seem to avoid being humiliated by the Smackdown Women’s Champion.

“Oh god, that was good. You’re so easy Asuka. Anyway, later slut, I got places to be. Why don’t you get some sleep? You earned it.” Carmella says with a sultry wink before turning to leave the hotel room, luggage in tow.

How could she have been so weak? She was not forced to spend last night with Carmella but she did it of her own free will. She had failed. She had to do something before that failure took over her entire being. She had to ask for help. Reaching into her pants on the floor, Asuka retrieved her cellphone, sat back onto the bed and dialled a number. “Moshi Moshi, Kairi.”

“She’s a little busy at the moment, honey. I’m teaching her some manners. May I ask who’s callin’?” A feminine voice answered back, however it was not the voice Asuka expected to hear or even one she recognized. Instead of a Japanese accent, the women spoke with a sexy, southern drawl. Sharp sounds could be heard in the background, sounds Asuka’s well-trained ear identified as squeals of pleasure. 

“Who are you?! Where is Kairi!?” Asuka shouted into her phone in a fury. This was supposed to be last resort, just asking another person for help was a level of weakness that disgusted her. So many things she had done since losing to Carmella had disgusted her. She used to never lose but ever since Wrestlemania, she could just never seem to win. Even her last resort had failed. Kairi had apparently already been topped before making it to the main roster, forming a partnership with her now would destroy the last remaining remnants of respect that Asuka held among her fellow competitors.

“Honey, didn’t your Mama ever teach you how to behave? You are speaking to a lady, now you best remember that or I’ll have to teach you a lesson just like your little friend. My name is Lacey Evans, the first lady of NXT and I asked you a question.” The woman answered back calmly, her voice carried an impressive air of confidence even through the phone. Moans and groans of ecstasy provided the background noise for her response, followed by a sound Asuka immediately recognized as a brutal spank. “Don’t you know it’s rude to make a racket when someone’s on the phone, you nasty slut? Keep it down or I’ll jerk a knot in your tail!”

“I am Asuka, The Empress! あなたはあなたの軽蔑の代償を払うでしょう” Asuka exploded, what was supposed to be her last remaining line of defence had become another attack on her pride. She was once the ruler of NXT, the great women’s champion in the history of the brand. Her legacy in NXT was unmatched, even by Charlotte Flair. There was a time when her very presence brought a tense silence to the locker room, no one dared to utter a word, fearing they would make themselves a target of The Empress’s lustful wrath. Now, this rookie was brazenly disrespecting her. She would not let that slide. “You are not ready for A-”

“Oh, of course, I know who you are. Excuse my manners, you’re the one who got fucked by Carmella last night. That must have been mighty embarrassing for you, bless your little heart.” Lacey interrupts, holding Kairi’s cellphone to her ear with one hand while firmly gripping her hip with the other. Despite her conversation, Lacey’s hips remained plowing back and forth into the ass of Kairi Sane, causing the smaller Japanese woman to bury her face into the bed pillows in a feeble attempt to silence her endless cries of sexual bliss. “I have no idea how you managed to lose to such a dainty thang like her, I heard you were some kind of big shot around her not too long ago. What happened, honey? Get a bit too big for your britches?”

Asuka opened mouth to reply, however, no words passed her lips, instead they caught in her throat. She was so drunk of alcohol and big, strap-on cock that she didn’t even realise Carmella was filming her. Her private humiliation was once again public knowledge and she would have to deal with the ridicule that came from submitting to Carmella. A picture is worth a thousand words and Asuka’s own words were worthless in response, especially if that picture was Asuka’s ass being stretched around Princess of State.

“Well, I reckon you’re mighty worn out from last night so I won’t keep you. If you ever get tired of skinny, little runts and need a real, sophisticated woman to fill you up, you just holler at me.” Without even waiting for a response, Lacey ended the call. Many women with her level of experience would have been justifiably terrified of Asuka but the Classy Southern Belle wasn’t just any woman. Kairi Sane was considered among the top female competitors in the world but here she was, submitting to a rookie and having the best sex of her life. Raw, natural physical dominance was something Lacey was blessed with and in her mind, no amount of experience would allow another woman to overcome those natural God-given gifts. 

“くそ” Asuka said after several long moments of silence. Were things somehow even worse than she thought? Had she already lost all the respect she fought so hard to earn. Would the hushed silence that followed her entrance to the women’s locker room be replaced by humiliating laughter and mockery? Could she even blame them? These insecure thoughts filled Asuka’s once impenetrable mind until they were interrupted by the buzzing of her phone. A Strap-Chat from Kairi Sane’s account. The Empress opened it after a brief moment of contemplation.

The message was a video of Kairi Sane energetically riding the enormous cock of Lacey Evans. The Pirate Princess was roaring profanities in her native Japanese as her booty was plundered with the full power of Lacey’s awe-inspiring body. This was captioned with “You mind coming over to translate? I’ll show you what I do to rude, nasty bitches as a reward.

Asuka was filled with fresh shame, not just because a rookie had successfully disrespected her so brazenly but because, if even just for an instant, she actually considered Lacey’s offer. Her unquenchable sex drive caused her to already crave more anal euphoria and the former NXT Women’s Champion was not sure how long she could hold out.

*******

The night before Extreme Rules 

Asuka was standing alone in an elevator as it climbed the floors of a five five star hotel, Since her second submission to Carmella, Asuka was ashamed to admit that she had given in to her lust and submitted to The Princess of Staten Island on several occasions. No matter how hard or how often she swore to herself that she would resist, she couldn’t could not stay away. She would always find some excuse to go to Carmella’s hotel room. Tonight she promised herself it would be the last time, as she did all the other times.

Tomorrow was Extreme Rules and despite her submission backstage, Asuka was still dominant enough in the ring to earn a rematch for the Smackdown’s Women’s Championship. What was one more night of degradation when her redemption was so close that she could taste it? Tonight didn’t matter, the only thing that mattered was tomorrow night when it would be her time to reign as champion and more importantly, her time to exact revenge on Carmella’s asshole.

The elevator door opened with a beep and Asuka stepped into the hallway. Walking quickly towards Carmella’s hotel room with her head turned downwards, mortified that anyone may see her sneaking into The Princess’s suite. She was so preoccupied with remaining unsense that she almost collided with another woman walking in the opposite direction, a woman who was attempting to sneak through the hallway much like Asuka was.

“Becky!? What are you doing here” Asuka exclaimed, blushing slightly. The Irish grappler's face was also flushed, however much more so than Asuka’s. Her fiery red hair was messy and she was visibly sweating. Asuka would have assumed that she was exercising but Becky Lynch was dressed in jeans and a jacket, hardly workout attire.

“Asuka! I’m just, I’m just….lost” Becky poorly attempted to explain herself, although it was obvious that Asuka was not buying it. “Wait, why are you here?”

“Shut up! You do not speak to The Empress that way!” Asuka responded entirely too defensively, obvious in her attempt to hide her destination. Both women looked each other in the eyes and a grim realisation washed over them. They were both here for Carmella. Becky was leaving and Asuka was arriving. Two of the best women’s wrestlers on the planet reduced to booty calls for a former cheerleader. 

Both looked away at the same moment, overcome by the shame of their desires. They then walked past each other without another word. Each silently judging themselves and the other. Becky walked with the slight, yet unmistakable limp of a woman who had just been anally penetrated by a massive cock. While Asuka hurried into Carmella’s hotel room, desperate to avoid another chance encounter with one of her rivals.

Inside was met with the object of her desire and destruction, Carmella’s huge, fabulous cock. The Smackdown Women’s Champion was awaiting her arrival, dressed only with her strap-on. The strap-on that Asuka had been hungrily worshipping for weeks. The joshi’s eyes were transfixed at the sex toy, she could not seem to avert her gaze as pulsations of lust and need flowed through her toned body. 

“About time. You know that it’s rude to keep a Princess waiting.” Carmella crossed her arms and spoke with a look of impatience upon her pretty face. Truthfully, she had not been waiting for more than a minute but even that inconvenience offended her. She was the Smackdown Women’s Champion and the Alpha Female of the Smackdown Women’s division. In Carmella’s mind, everything had to be perfect, had to be fabulous or it was not worthy of her. 

“I’m…...sorry.” Asuka mumbled below her breath, visibly straining while she did so. 

“Huh? Speak up, unless you’d rather leave?” Carmella replied shortly, clearly in the furious state of mind.

“I’m sorry...Princess Carmella. Please, fuck me.” Asuka said louder and with even greater strain, she felt as if her throat would rip apart trying to pass those words. As much as Carmella’s personality enrages her, she had already accepted the fact that she here to trade her pride for anal bliss.

“You need to remember that this isn’t your kingdom anymore, get over here and bow down to your Princess.” Carmella commanded with all the confidence and assurity of a genuine Princess. 

Asuka quickly walked over and knelt down before Carmella. This is why she came. This big, fat beautiful cock that now hovered right in front of her face. She would do anything, demean herself in any way as long as she got to feel this cock stretching her out. It was enough to make Asuka’s mouth water.

“Before we begin, I wanted to give you the opportunity to show your Princess how much you loved her and her fabulous cock. I know, I’m so nice, right?.” Carmella said firmly, while whipping her hair back over her shoulder. 

Asuka was quick to obey this command, opening her mouth wide and taking the top few inches of cock between her lips like a well-trained whore. Something was wrong. Asuka had tasted Carmella’s cock many times but never like this. It tasted almost like it did after Carmella made her go ass-to-mouth. With a sudden realisation, Asuka pulled her head off the mighty length and spit on the floor of the hotel room, trying to wash the taste from her mouth. “How dare you! Asuka is not a whore!” 

“Oh, you don’t like how Becky’s ass tastes? Well too fucking bad. I’m the alpha around here, I make the rules, capeesh?. You belong to ‘Mella, so you’ll do whatever the fuck I say or you can leave. We both know what you’re doing to decide, slut.” Carmella explained matter of factly, brazenly flaunting her position of power over the former NXT Women’s Champion.

With an almost somber look of defeat, Asuka accepted her fate once again. She used to be unshakeable. Unbendable in her career and life. She never backed down or compromised and it had served her well. Now? Now, Carmella bent her whichever way she pleased and Asuka meekly surrendered. Her addiction to this cock, which was now covered in another woman’s ass, had changed her, maybe even broken her. Opening her mouth up wide again, she took the dick back down her throat.

The taste was overwhelming. She had tasted her own ass many times but she was usually delirious with pleasure by that point in the night. Never had she been forced to clean another woman's ass before. Carmella always seemed to find new ways to degrade Asuka each time they were together. 

“Can you hurry up? I don’t have all night. Time is money Asuka, just like ‘Mella.” Carmella said aggressively, moving her hands to her shapely hips, standing tall above her challenger at tomorrow night’s PPV.

Asuka knew the only way to get this over with and move on to getting her ass filled was to do as she was ordered too. Increasing her pace, she began to take more of the extreme long girlcock deep into her throat. Messily smearing it with her salvia. The Empress’s of Tomorrow had plenty of time to refine her cock sucking skills since Money in the Bank and now her head was gilding up and down its length like a professional.

“Not fucking good enough.” Carmella spit, quickly moving her hands to roughly grab each side of Asuka’s head and thrusting her hips forward, launching the remaining inches of her cock down her rival’s throat. “You think you’re so big and bad, don’t you? I’ve allowed you the privilege of worshipping my cock and this is how you repay me?”

“You come into my hotel room, disrespect me, spit on my floor” Carmella grunted angrily as she pumped her hips back and forth quickly. Orally assaulting Asuka with her mighty strap-on. “I beat Charlotte Flair. Twice. I beat you. I fucked you. I made you my bitch. You should be thanking me but noooo, you have to be an idiot and challenge for MY Smackdown Women’s Championship. You think I was just going to let that slide?” 

Asuka was hanging on for dear life, she was being made to rapidly deep throat the entire length of Carmella’s cock over and over again. Spit was freely leaking from the sides of her mouth and was leaking sloppy down her face as she gagged and choked endlessly. She wished that she was still the old Asuka. The Asuka would have beat Carmella’s ass at the slightest provocation but that Asuka was gone and all that remained was a cock addicted shadow of her past dominance. 

“Have you seen me? I’m hot as fuck. I could have any woman I want but instead I’m here, wasting my team with you. A sluttly, defeated hater. You’ll never beat me Asuka. Never. I’m fucking money. You’re nothing.” Carmella coldly stated, continuing to skull fuck Asuka for several long minutes before retrieving her shaft from The Empress’s throat, leaving her to gasp desperately for breath.

“You don’t deserve my fabulous cock. Get out.” The Princess of Staten Island said abruptly, drawing a look of bewilderment from Asuka, even as she was still gasping for air.

“What? No!-” Asuka began to object, still on her knees with one hand holding her abused throat before she was quickly cut off by her dominatrix.

“Uh yeah, I’ll call another one of my bitches for tonight. One that understands how privileged she is to worship her fabulous Princess. So why don’t you wipe that stupid look off your face, call yourself an Uber and get the fuck out of here.” Carmella said, pointing to the door of her hotel suite as she spoke. Her tone and body language conveying her seriousness.

Asuka rose to her feet and just stared at Carmella for a moment, utterly confused. Women had tried to take her ass by force for years and now she was offering it freely to someone who was nowhere near her level and it was being rejected. It did not make sense. She was half-expecting Carmella to yell SYKE at any moment but she never did. Instead she just walked Asuka to the door and pushed her outside, slamming the door shut without a word.

Asuka remained in the hallway for a long time, drawing several strange looks from other guests walking by. She just stood there in a trance, her face still covered in saliva. What. The. Fuck. She had degraded herself once again but this time she hadn’t even been repaid by sexual nirvana. This was it. This was the last straw. Extreme Rules was less than 24 hours away and Asuka was coming to destroy Carmella. Every thrust of her cock would be repaid by The Empress’s brutal kicks. Every indignity. Every humiliation. She would avenge it all upon the Smackdown Women’s Champion tomorrow night because if she didn’t, she was finished. 

\---------------------------------------------------

Extreme Rules 2018.

The bell sounded and Asuka charged forward. Catching Carmella by surprise in the corner and began brutalising her body with punches and kicks. The Empress was in a rage, the referee had to pull her out of the corner. Carmella had been expecting her challenger to be more cautious, she thought some of Asuka’s bedroom submission would carry over to their match but she was wrong. The Smackdown Women’s Champion stumbled out of the corner and attempted to mouth her own offence but Asuka swept her legs out effortlessly.

The former NXT Women’s Champion then mounted her tormentor, pinning her to the ring and began unleashing a flurry of grounded strikes. Letting out a loud primal roar as she did, letting all of her rage and frustration that had been building since Money in the Bank out in one violent burst.

Rising to her feet, Asuka motioned to the crowd, her raw passion had sent them into a frenzy and she was feeding off their energy. This was her ring. Whatever happened in the bedroom was irrelevant once she stepped out in front of the crowd. This is where she belonged. This gave Asuka the much-needed reminder of who she was. She was the best women’s wrestler in the world. Stalking her prey, Asuka waited for Carmella to stand before dropping her down hard with a powerful head kick.

The Empress probably could have ended the match right there and then but she was far too enraged to think logically. Instead she gestured for the Asuka Lock, drawing another uproarious cheer from the crowd. This was it, her redemption was so close she could taste it. Finally her torment would be over.

Suddenly Asuka’s intention was taken by an unexpected sight. Peyton Royce was on the ring apron, attempting to distract her. The referee had rushed over to try to eject her from ringside. Why was Peyton Royce here? It did not make sense. No! She could not think about that now. The last time she let her focus go, it had cost her and she refused to make that mistake again. Returning her attention to Carmella, who was very slowly rising to her feet, back turned to Asuka, just waiting to be Asuka Locked.

Wait, if one half of the IIconics was there, where was the other half? This was the last thing that went through Asuka’s mind before she left a brutal, blunt blow to the back of her skull. Billie Kay had run through the crowd, grabbed the Smackdown Women’s Championship and smashed it into the back of Asuka’s head. The referee was too busy with Peyton Royce's notice. The joshi collapsed onto the mat limply, completely unconscious. 

Carmella, even in her dazed state, seized this opportunity to cover her opponent while Billie Kay slipped away unseen. Suddenly Peyton jumped down from the apron and backed away. The referee turned back to see Carmella covered Asuka and counted 1, 2, 3. Carmella, without even landing a single strike, had once again defeated the once unbeatable Asuka.

\----------------------------------------------

1 hour later

Asuka had just finished her mandatory check-in with WWE’s doctor, as all athletes were required to do after sustaining potential head trauma. The Empress passed every test but she was almost completely unresponsive. She erupted in a blistering fury after her match, knocking over and destroying several expensive pieces of equipment in her warpath. It was not until she calmed down enough to realise no amount of anger, violence or intimidation would change her situation until reality set in. She lost to Carmella. again. Once she could say it was a fluke but twice? She had been utterly defeated by a former cheerleader. The weight of this embarrassment caused her to enter an utmost catatonic state. She exited the doctor's office and silently began walking towards Carmella’s locker room like a broken woman accepting her fate.

When she reached the door, Asuka paused, just for a moment to let out a quiet, weak sigh of resignation and then stepped inside. The women in the room possessed a much different demeanour than Asuka. Her eyes were dull and emotionless, it was as if she had no energy left inside of her. Carmella and The IIconics were the opposite. They were jumping with glee, their eyes were excited and full of wicked satisfaction. The sound of their combined high speech squeals finally drew a reaction from Asuka, a deep automatic scowl. “Asuka will..end you.”

“No, no, no, no, Asuka. That’s not how a good slut should behave. Making scary faces? Making threats?” Peyton Royce lectures in response to Joshi's blatantly empty threats.

“You’ve gotta be jokin’ me!” Billie Kay ads with her strong Australian accent.

“WHY!” Asuka screamed, every ounce of rage and venom had returned to her at once, instantly triggered by the sight of the women who had cheated her. “Asuka did nothing to you! You cheated me! You are all dishonourable whores! あなたはこれのために苦しむでしょう、私はあなた全員を終わらせます”

“Asuka this is pathetic. I mean you’re blaming us? You’re blaming little ole us for your failures?” Billie responds, over-exaggerating her disbelief at Asuka’s claim.

“She always does that, it’s sooo lame. Oh! I know what’ll cheer her up, Peyton do the thing! Asuka, just watch you are going to love this!” Carmella adds in, still dressed in her ring gear and holding a glass of celebratory champagne.

“I’m Asuka and I’m a big baby! Somebody interfered in my match and I’m a big cracky-poo! I need a nap and a diaper change and waaa, waa, waaa” Peyton imitated Asuka with a loud, baby voice. This drew a huge laugh from Carmella and Billie Kay but the former NXT Women’s Champion was not amused.

“That’s so good Peyton! It’s like there’s two Asuka, I don’t know who’s who” Billie Kay says while laughing.

“I told you there would be consequences if you didn’t bow down to your Princess, Asuka but you wouldn’t listen.” Carmella finally explains after her giggling had subsided. “Billie and Peyton came to cheer me on at ringside because I told them too: I also told them that when I beat you, they could they join my ‘Mella-bration.””

Asuka’s face immediately drained of whatever little colour it remained. They could join? No, she could not mean it. Suddenly the mood in the room shifted. The IIconics who were giggling mere seconds ago, both took on a much more intense expression. They walked towards Asuka and began circling her like sharks. Asuka was frozen, as if her mind could not handle what she had just heard.

“Oh my god, she’s choked up right now, look at her face” Peyton excitedly points out.

“Asuka, do we make you nervous? I bet you're a huge IIconic’s fan, aren’t you!” Billie questions gleefully

“Oh, she is so Billie! I bet she watched us double team all those sluts in NXT and dreamed that she would be topped by The IIconics one day!” Peyton says with a huge, mocking smile.

“Do we make you nervous? Do we make you nervous?! Awwwww, bless your little cotton socks!” Billie laughs, fearlessly mocking a woman who once struck fear throughout the women’s division.

Asuka did not say a word. Not even a useless, empty threat passed her lips. Out in the ring, she felt so high. She had just a taste of the dominance and power than she used to freely command but now she had fallen lower than ever. How did she do it? Carmella had outmanoeuvred her at every step, endlessly revealing new ways to debase the once-mighty, undefeated alpha. Asuka barely heard The IIconics endless, insulting blabbering. She just looked forward into Carmella’s eyes and her gaze was met by a smug, triumphant look. This woman-owned her now. She was nothing just a whore for her Princess to pass around as she pleased and there was nothing Asuka could do about it.

\--------------------------

“What’s up sluts, it’s your moonwalking, trash-talking, ass fucking, bitch breaking, Princess of Staten Island and WWE Smackdown Women’s Champion, Carmella.”Carmella begins to cut a promo while recording herself with her phone’s camera. Grunts and groans can be heard in the background of the recording. “I’m here for a little sneak peek of my special ‘Mella-bration. You all know that my ‘Mella-brations are always fabulous but tonight is going to be iconic.”

Carmella then flips the recording to her back camera, already having positioned herself perfectly in place to capture the sight of Asuka being spit-roasted by the IIconics. Peyton Royce was kneeling behind Asuka on an expensive sofa, pummelling her cock into the depths of her ass. Billie Kay knelt on the opposite side, feeding Asuka her fat ladydick.

“Let this be a lesson to all of you, this is what happens when you don’t bow down to your Princess. I beat Charlotte Flair. I beat Asuka. I broke Asuka. I’m better than both of them and you better learn to love it, baby.”

The past hour has been a mortifying blur for The Empress of Tomorrow, she had spent the first half of her limo ride from the arena forced to do a striptease while proving laps dances for the amusement of Carmella and The IIconics and the second half worshipping their massive cocks with her mouth. Things had not improved much since they arrived at the hotel, Peyton had immediately bent her over on the couch the second the door shut behind them, with permission from Carmella of course. 

The former NXT Women’s Champion was then horrified at the revelation of the Australian's proficiency with a strap-on. Barely any time had passed before Asuka was moaning loudly in pleasure, all the while using her hands to shield her from the cameras wielded by Carmella and Billie Kay. Asuka was actually relieved when the other member of The IIconics knelt in front of her and forced her head down along the length of her thick strap-on. This way her shamefully, sinful moans were being muffled. How far the mighty had fallen for the great Asuka to feel relief from such a degradation.

“Honestly Billie, I’m aaaaahhhh little disappointed? You’d think big scary Asuka would put up more of a fight.” Peyton Royce moans to her partner, despite what she said about being disappointed with Asuka’s lack of resistance, the ungodly feeling of fucking Asuka’s ass more than made up for it. It was the tightest ass she had ever been inside and Peyton had fucked plenty of ass in her life.

“You might say that we’re not im-pressed by the Em-press!” Billie Kay responses eagerly, giggling with glee at her own joke. While skull fucking Asuka was the fantasy of millions of wrestling fans, Billie was growing impatient. The rush of having her cock worshipped by such a legendary wrestler was exhilarating but Billie was growing increasingly desperate for her own turn with Asuka’s booty.

“Gahhhh..glackkkk! Hmmmmmmm!” Asuka choked and slobbered along the full length of Billie’s dick, using the cock sucking skills that Carmella had forced her to learn to good use. The part of her that held rage and contempt for the other women in this room was once again being overshadowed by her rabid sexual needs. Her eyes were already fluttering in ecstasy. Carmella withholding her cock after getting The Empress so worked up the previous night just made Asuka’s even more lustful than normal.

“Most of you haters have never been to a party like my ‘Mella-bration but since I’m so nice, I’m going to give you all a little peek into the life of a Princess. Peyton, why don’t you make Asuka taste her ass?” Carmella suggested, although it was obviously a thinly veiled command. 

“That is a great idea Carm’! Billie do you know what this means? It means we’re-” Peyton Royce begins, giving Asuka’s ass a couple more especially powerful thrusts before pulling out.

“Going to make Asuka’s go-” Billie continues the sentence of her best friend, tag team partner and lover. Kay held Asuka’s head down fully on her huge length for a few long moments, suffocating the once feared grappler before pulling out of Asuka’s other hole.

“ASS TO MOUTH!” Both members of the IIconics squeal together in unison, their voices reaching an incredibly high and incredibly irritating pitch. Asuka did not think anyone could be as annoying as Carmella but every moment spent with the Australian beauties made her reconsider that stance. Billie and Peyton then swiftly switched positions with one another, moving fluidly and efficiently like the world-class team that they were.

“Three cocks in one night, you better slow down sweetheart or people will begin to think you’re a bit of a slut.” Billie Key mocks while taking a vice-grip on Asuka’s hips so she can roughly thrust herself deep into her anal depths. Ever since Carmella had come to her and Peyton with this offer, Billie had not been able to stop fantasising about this moment. It was risky, had the plan not succeeded then they would have to face the wrath of a renew, pissed off Asuka but both Australian’s decided the risk was worth the reward.

“OHHHHHHHH FUCK! くそくそくそ! OHHHHHH-HMMMMMMM” Asuka cries of anal joy were abruptly silenced by Peyton Royce as she fed the Joshi her ass flavoured cock. At least she was tasting her own ass and not Becky Lynch’s, Asuka attempted to justify herself unsuccessfully. The first time she had been defeated by Carmella, The Empress at least retained hope that she would be able to redeem herself given another opportunity but she had nothing. She was utterly outwitted, outmanoeuvred and out fucked from the beginning and the rest of her life would be spent as Carmella’s favourite whore.

“I did this! I turned one of the greatest alphas in WWE history and turned her into such a whore that she needs two cocks to satisfy her. ME! I did it! All by myself so just imagine what I could do to the rest of you.” Carmella boasts and threatens, still filming clips of Asuka’s debasing spitroast and uploading them to her Strap-Chat story. “How’d her ass feel Pey-pey?”

“Ehhhhh, it was good but it was iconic.” Royce lies with a shrug as Asuka bobs her along her head.

“My bad, I must have stretched her out too much. That bitch hasn’t been able to get enough of her Princess’s cock.” Carmella answers with a devious smile. The comments to her Strap-Chat story had begun to roll in.

“Please, please, please let me join Princess.” Bayley begged, replying with a video of her masturbating passionately.

“Let me know if you ever want to meet up, without Sonya.” Mandy Rose sent along with a photo of her incredibly toned and thick ass.

“All of you are just lucky that you’re not on Raw. Goddess > Princess” Alexa Bliss responds with a video of her pummelling her cock into Mickie James’ ass from behind.

“What? You couldn’t break her on your own so you had to call your little friends for help? Pathetic.” Charlotte responds bluntly, her fury at not being the one to break Asuka was plainly evident.

Billie Kay was feeling slightly overwhelmed by the sensations radiating from Asuka’s ass, much like Peyton Royce and Carmella had the first time they penetrated the obscenely tight hole. It was hard to find a virgin or even anal newbie such as Asuka in the WWE, they were considered a rare, highly desired treat. Their asses were especially tight, having not spent countless nights being stretched around massive girlcock but Asuka’s was special. It was the ultimate forbidden treasure. Each thrust sent shockwaves of bliss back through the stimulator on her strap-on and into her body. Billie was so caught up in the moment that she instinctively reached forward to pull her partner into a deep kiss. Creating a lewd sexual triangle.

“Hmmmmmmm” Peyton softly moans into her iconic teammate’s mouth as she returns the kiss. Massaging her Billie tongue with her own. Both of them were on cloud nine, they had been together for years, rising slowly through the wrestling industry from small Australian shows all the way to the WWE. Now they have achieved the peak of their career, woman handling a competitor they once feared and respected. The IIconics knew they had to make a big impact quickly when they debuted on the main roster or they would get lost in the shuffle and they had succeeded beyond their wildest dreams.

“Fuck that’s so money.” Carmella purrs in desire, holding her phone in one hand while using the other to stroke her fabulous cock. “I can’t wait anymore, drag this slut over to the bed. It’s time for the final part of our plan.”

“Plan? What are you doin-” Asuka tries to ask once Peyton and Billie had finished their kiss and pulled out of her anal and oral holes but before she could finish her question, her multi-coloured hair was grabbed by Royce.

“Someone’s a nosey nancy, ey?” Peyton says as she begins to pull Asuka towards the hotel bedroom by her hair. Making the former NXT Women’s Champion crawl behind her pathetically.

“No, no, no, no, sweetheart. You don’t need to say anything, just do what we say and look grateful.” Billie explains, reaching down to deliver a brutal spank to Asuka’s bare ass while the defeated Empress crawls across the floor.

“AHHH!” A sharp, whimpering yelp passed joshi's lips, Billie’s spank had taken her by surprise. She really did not have any fight left in her, she poured every bit of her strength into defeating Carmella in the ring and had failed again. The only thing Asuka could think about right now was having her ass filled again so she could feel the relief of her first orgasm of the night. The only thing that could allow her to forget about her shame and humiliation. All that would wash away when she was being fucked into oblivion by massive girlcocks.

“Get up here and fill you pussy up with my fabulous cock. Now.” Carmella ordered casually, as if she was asking Asuka what time it was. The Princess of Staten Island had laid down on the centre of the bed, head nestled comfortably in the extravagant pillows while her cock pointed straight in the air.

“私の膣？Why? My pus-” Asuka was taken aback once again, of all the endless hours she had spent submitting to Carmella, her pussy remained untouched. At least by the Smackdown Women’s Champion’s cock. Why now? The Empress did not have time to ponder this question for long as The IIconics unleashed loud, harsh slaps to each one of her ass cheeks simultaneously. This jolted Asuka forward, up onto the bed where she was instantly pulled onto Carmella’s lap.

“Why? Because I’m your Princess and I always get what I want.” Carmella says with a lick of her plump lips before she pulls Asuka pussy down on her length for the first time.

“Ohhhhhhhh! Shit! Ohhhhhhhhhh! Ohhhhhhhhhh!” Asuka suddenly started squealing due to the pleasure being forced upon her. Carmella was the first woman whose cock she sucked, was the first woman to fuck her ass and now Carmella had completed her total conquest of the Japanese grappler’s body by taking her dripping wet pussy.

“Start grinding, do you expect me to do everything?” Carmella questions and commands with an unimpressed look on her face. That look is swiftly replaced with a grin however as Asuka instantly did as she was beckoned and started to passionately grind her hips on the full, incredible length and girth of Carmella’s dick. 

“FUCK! OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GOD! OHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” Asuka panted out breathlessly, having to deal with a brand new, overwhelming sensation. Having her pussy filled was so much different to her ass, it was not necessarily more intense but all the nerve endings in her vagina were suddenly lighting up in ecstasy like never before. Not only that but this felt more intimate then anal sex. Asuka felt truly connected too and even more controlled by Carmella now.

“You love that don’t you? You fucking love your Princess’s cock! Then why did you have to be a stupid bitch and challenge me again!?” Carmella grows lustfully, reaching up to grab Asuka’s hair and pulling Asuka’s face down just past her shoulder so she could speak directly into her ear. Their bodies and bare breasts pressed against each other in passionate embrace. 

“This has always been about you and me Asuka, just tell me that you're finished fighting and I’ll send them home. It’ll just be you and your fabulous Princess.” Carmella growls into Asuka’s ear, just low enough so that The IIconics can’t hear her.

“Asuka is…..yours, Princess” Asuka admits rather quickly, either eager to obey Carmella or happy to jump at any opportunity to remove The IIconics from tonight's events. Even Asuka was not sure what motivated her to say those words. Either way, they were enough to satisfy Carmella who used her grip on The Empress’s pink and blue hair to pull her into a steamy liplock. Their kiss was symbolic of what their relationship had become, Carmella effortlessly dominated Asuka’s tongue with her own, using her vast sexual expertise to control the physically stronger woman.

“Hmmmmmmm” Carmella moaned into her defeated opponent's mouth, passionately embracing her like a long time lover and not a heated rival. Carmella then reached her free hand out towards The IIconics and clicked her fingers, Peyton Royce seemed to know exactly what this meant as she slowly climbed onto the bed, positioning herself behind Asuka without The Empress realising.

“SYKE” Carmella suddenly shouted, breaking the kiss. At the exact same moment, Peyton pushed forward to penetrate Asuka’s ass. The Australian easily began to slide her cock into the Japanese woman's stretched out hole, causing Asuka to scream loudly.

“FUCCCCCKKKKKKKK! ああ神!ああ神!ああ神!ああ神!ああ神!ああ神!” Asuka roared out as both of her lower holes were filled unexpectedly. She was so caught up in her kiss with Carmella that she did not realise Peyton moving behind her. Asuka felt so impossibly dumb, she allowed Carmella to once again exploit in a moment of vulnerability. She also felt pain from taking two cocks at once but mostly, it was just pleasure.

“You’re so fucking easy to fuck with! Guess you’ve just been all brawn and no brains this whole time. You weren’t ready for a real, intelligent woman like me.” Carmella boasts from underneath Asuka, now thrusting her cock upwards into Asuka’s cunt. 

“I used to think you were so tough Asuka but look at you now. It’s time from some new blood on top of this division and it’s out with the old and in with the iconic.” Peyton insults Asuka from behind as she continues her plunge into the joshi’s asshole until her hips come to rest on Asuka’s ass cheeks.

“You all look soooo hot, the camera loves you. Except you Asuka, you’re looking a bit rough, love.” Billie Kay was standing to the side of the action, getting a perfect angle to capture Asuka’s first double penetration, providing encouragement like a good tag team partner would.

“OHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT’S TOO MUCH! ASUKA IS NOT READY FOR THIS!” Asuka pleads at the top of her lungs, unable to handle the soul-changing sensations that had gripped her. Each second with both cocks inside her felt like being smashed by a tsunami of pleasure and she felt completely powerless trying to resist such a force of nature. Whatever initial pain existed quickly dissipated and all that remained was a paralyzing bliss.

“You will never be ready for me slut! I fucking own you, I’m the new alpha on Smackdown and not you, Charlotte or anyone else can do a damn thing about it because I’m fucking untouchable.” Carmella brags loudly, staking her claim on the entire Smackdown women’s locker room while she fires her cock upwards into Asuka’s pussy. Her cock was slick with The Empress’s juices, if the Smackdown women’s champion was not so talented at wielding strap-ons, it would have even slipped out on many occasions but it never once did. Carmella’s massive dick was perfectly handled, never allowing Asuka a moment of reprieve from the world-changing pleasure that was consuming her.

“Did you hear that Peyton! Asuka wasn’t ready for us!” Billie excitedly calls to her best friend from the sidelines, still filming occasional clips for her Strap-chat story.

“That means that-” Peyton replies, now pumping the whole length of her cock in and out of Asuka’s still absurdly tight booty. A huge smile plastered on her face from making the legendary joshi spasm and convulsion in euphoria.

“WE’RE BETTER THAN ASUKA!” The IIconics and Carmella scream at the same time, each reaching an unbearable, ear-piercing pitch.

“ああ神!ああ神!ああ神! はいはいはいはいはいはいはいはい!” Asuka’s mind was entirely overrun with forced bliss. She was screaming in her native Japanese tongue wildly, as if the immense pleasure she was under had washed away her English skills. All the muscles in her body were seizing and tightening to the point where she could barely move, aside from the constant involuntary spasms as she struggled to contain all the ecstasy flowing through her body, The Empress’s vision had begun to go blurry as her lower holes were endless stuffed to their limit, she was approaching something, almost like an orgasm but far more immense than any she had ever experienced before.

“Look at this slut! You can’t get enough!” Carmella says, although her words were almost drowned out by Asuka's manic screams. She could tell The Empress was nearing her first-ever double penetration induced orgasm and wanted nothing more than to force Asuka over the edge, once and for all. “CUM BITCH! CUM ON OUR BIG, HARD FABULOUS, ICONIC COCKS!”

Asuka was too far gone to hear Carmella’s words, she was literally malfunctioning due to the unimaginable joy coursing through every atom of her being. Her endless moans ceased from a moment when her orgasm finally did hit, the impact of it causing to cease up and shake violently at the same time. The Empress of Tomorrow truly felt as though she ascended to a high plane of existence. Free from pain, embracement, conflict. A white void where only untamable, raw euphoria remained.

“OHHHHHHHHHHHHH HOLY FUCK!” Peyton Royce roared herself, Asuka’s ass had clamped down on her cock when she began cumming, making her anal hole somehow even tighter. This caught the Australian completely off guard and sent her over the edge of an incredible climax. To her credit, Royce still managed to keep her hips thrusting like a piston, maximising every moment of her orgasm along with Asuka.

“Billie, it’s time to switch it up!” Carmella instructed, breathing deeply but still having just prevented herself from reaching her own climax. Billie Kay was quick to react, recklessly throwing her phone onto a nearby table so she could rush over and lay on the bed next to Carmella. Royce and Carmella then both removed their cocks from Asuka at the same time, moving in perfect sync with one another. This allowed Billie to pull Asuka over to her lap, flipping The Empress into the reverse cowgirl position before stuffing her ass full of big, hard cock.

“Ohhhhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhhh!” Asuka was barely conscious and entirely incoherent. Most women, even those in the WWE, blackout completely after their first double penetration orgasm but once again, Asuka’s legendary sexual stamina and resilience was proving to be more a curse than a blessing. Allowing her to remain awake, even if just barely, for every soul breaking moment of ecstasy. The only reason she had not collapsed was because of the strong grip that Billie Kay had on her hips.

Carmella then moves to kneel in front of Asuka, switching places with Peyton Royce who is now laying on the bed, recovering for the most intense orgasm of her life. Carmella then grabbed Asuka by the throat, firmly but not so firmly to restrict her breathing, looking the Empress straight into her glazed over eyes before shoving her cock back inside the soaking cunt of Asuka.

“This is it for you Asuka. Every night for the rest of your life you’re going to spend with my cock inside of you. You’re just a fucking hater and I’m. Fucking. Money!” Carmella grunts, immediately thrusting into Asuka’s pussy with all her strength and finesse. 

“OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! SHIT! THANK YOU, PRINCESS! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!” Asuka roared unprompted, just enough of her English had returned to her so she could properly express her unending gratitude that Carmella had introduced her to a world of inconceivable bliss.

“Now that is iconic!” Billie moans from underneath, revelling at being involved in the final destruction of the once thought to be unbreakable wrestler. Removing one of her hands from Asuka’s waist to dish out a few rough, stinging slaps to the former NXT Women’s Champion’s bright red behind.

“I think she’s finally gotten it through her thick skull. I’m the new alpha around here.” Carmella claims with a victorious grin before slapping Asuka’s, somewhat firmly across the face. “And you better not forget it!” Carmela finishes by pulling her rival into another deep kiss.

Whatever minor sting may have resulted from Carmella slap was nothing, an imperceptible drip in the vast ocean of bliss that Asuka was drowning in, thanks to the wonderful cocks for her dominatrixes. Carmella freely violated her mouth as Asuka’s eyes rolled back so far in her head that she feared why would begin spinning like a slot machine. Already she was at her limit, one cock of this size was hard enough to handle but two seemed impossible. The Empress of Tomorrow began cumming again, just as hard as before, pussy juices were leaking and squirting uncontrollably around Carmella’s thrusting cock and her ass clamped down on Billie Kay’s shaft.

“OHHHHHHHHHHHHH THAT’S FUCKING ICONIC!” Billie Kay moans loudly as her cock is gripped much like her partners was minutes ago, Asuka clamped down so hard that she threatened to crush the rock hard rubber shaft inside of her, all the while sending lightning bolts of pleasure through Billie’s body, sending her over the edge.

Carmella just began laughing as she came. Soaking in the total victory she had achieved that night. Her cock was literally dripping with the cum of one of the most feared women in the history of wrestling. Her conquest of Asuka would forever be a legendary feat in the anal annals of WWE history and no one could ever take that way from her. 

The rest of the night remained a blur to Asuka, a heavenly dream. She was placed into endless positions by her three tormentors. Carmella bent her over doggy style, using one foot to press Asuka’s face into the Smackdown Women’s Championship while fucking her ass. She spent hours that night taking all three cocks at once in her mouth, pussy and ass. Always a cock freshly coated with her cum or ass ready to be cleaned with The Empress’s tongue. This would have been her worst nightmare once but Asuka had transcended past her the foolish pride she used to have. She was only grateful at being treated to such divine pleasure. It was the greatest night of Asuka’s life.

************

The next morning.

Asuka awoke in cock drunken gaze once again, this time she at least passed out on the bed and not the floor. Next to her laid The IIconics, lovingly wrapped in each other’s arms, peacefully sleeping after a night of red hot fucking. Carmella was nowhere to be seen. Quitely escaping the bed, not wanting to wake the Australian duo, Asuka began searching for her clothes. Walking out towards the centre of the huge hotel room in search of something to cover her shamefully naked body.

“About time you woke up. We’ll need to work on your stamina if you want to keep ‘Mella-brating with me.” Carmella’s voice called to Asuka. The Empress looked at her, startled slightly and found her standing in the door frame leading to the bathroom. Cock still equipped, a mirror image of the morning after Carmella first dominated her.

Asuka just looked at Carmella with an entirely blank expression. She should have never allowed it to go this far, she should have made Carmella pay after their first night together. Instead she ran away like a weak, pathetic coward. She would not make that mistake again. Asuka knew what she had to do. She slowly walked over to Carmella, fists clenched tightly into a fist, a flicker of fury in her eyes. Coming to a stop just in front of the Princess of Staten Island, Asuka did the unthinkable. She bowed down. Surrendering herself completely and willingly. “You were ready for Asuka. Asuka was not ready for you.”

“Yeah, yeah, like duh. I think you said that about 100 times last night, dummy.” Carmella says dismissively, hiding a smirk of satisfaction at Asuka’s unconditional surrender. She then grabs Asuka by the hair from her bowing position and drags her into the bathroom shower. This was Carmella’s Fabulous Kingdom now and she intended to reap all the rewards of her new power for as long and as often as possible.


End file.
